Irony:Second Chances or The Bastardized Joke?
by AltenativeFutureFan27
Summary: Gut's day couldnt have been worse, in a ironic twist of fate he is thrown into another world where the only sentient being inhabiting it are monsters. Not Monsters but Monstresses. And a new chance to live was given... without even asking for it. By What? Who cares. With nothing to fend himself, he will just stick with the basic thing that life has taught him,Survive.
1. Prologue:Careless Whisper

**AN: I made poll all the people that voted elected the Monster Girls chasing Guts.**

 **Request: I need a Beta Reader.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything just my OCs.**

* * *

 _ **Tale from A wandering bard**_

 _On a nightly sky like this one,_

 _Under the gaze of a full moon,_

 _A restless sea with resting tides,_

 _Very calm with an untrusty vibes,_

 _That would ran chills down one spine,_

 _As this would be a memorable night,_

 _As within the ripples of water a something would resurface,_

 _And with heavy breath of life the sea return from its halt to restless motion,_

 _And with this, soon than later, winds of change would follow._

 _A man who reeks of blood and insides with a history of violence;_

 _And memories, the burden which lead him to misery,_

 _Is given, another chance to live without the burden he once carried._

* * *

 _ **Thesis "Why males are not born in monsters wombs?"- By Aldia Hakutaku Scholar**_

 _This has been the quest for the holy grail every scholar before the generation of my mother, a mystery which does not have an answer and starts like this, "Why males are not born in monsters wombs?" and it isn't even a question a scholar often ask themselves, it mostly every person who have lived less than a century have asked whether they are peasants or nobles, philosophers or farmers, always the same question "Why males are not born in monsters womb?"_

 _Over the centuries many sages and scholars theorized the possible end if the Lilims kept turning human settlements into monster settlement by forcing the female into monster and the male into incubi all doing without restraint as if were a campaign. Plus, adding the abduction of males from their homes at the hands of other monster. And generation after generation the human population starts to go thin to be considered a species in danger near extinction, until is wiped out._

 _The sages theorized that with the human species extinction the monsters of the new generation would try to snatch the incubi of those species with long lifespan to satiate their needs. Then they would agree to be in a polygamous relation with said male, which would be appealing for the open minded of course. This later would be referred as the "_ _ **Patriarchic Arrangement"**_ _due to the center of everything being the male which is a patriarch of the community._ _Multiple parties would benefit from that arrangement however it has downside which would rise more conflict later._

 _The conflict the sages theorize to occur is that all female surrounding the male would keep growing until there is less liberty for the male to do anything else just mate with everyone. But the conflict will not start by the male since he would too eager with his lifestyle rather it will be the first mates who will throw the first rock to start conflict with the others. And years later turned into war._

 _The sages said that there is possibility that with alongside the extinction of males the monsters would start to develop or rather they would resurface remnants of their primal monster nature before the rise of the current monster lord. Alas resulting in what can be compared to the human history: conflict after conflict._

 _The sages theorized that the war would be self-destructive which would be like having an enemy on every corner, until there was none just one last standing._

 _Since I diverged to the possible future here is my thesis: Why males are not born from monsters womb?_

 _I guess that the reason behind the "why" incubi and monster can't have male offspring is because the incubi are very moldable to one's desire and the same could be said of the human. But that would going too far to be considered prejudice if I didn't point that females adapt themselves to please their partners. But then again I am not pointy out the most important factor which is: The Setting. It is theorized that the setting is what rules the world even though we are unable to see it only or sense it and the only ones that are able to interact with it are the Monster lord and the Chief god which would explain our existence and our purpose as well the humans and their conflict with us since we both represent this two entities since they are both struggling to rule over it._

 _My theory is that the males are too submitted to the setting that are unable to break the shackles of it as they can be molded to the desire of their mate when they turn into incubi. The same submitted state is the monster's bodies which will always give birth to one of her species._

 _The only solution I that I theorized is: What if all that was required to avoid the setting working is that if there was some sort of way to move a strong willed male outside of this setting. My theory is since the male would not enter into conflict it would not follow the rules of the setting plus would not submit to it if forced to. Then when he mates with one monster this property might be passed to his offspring and on to his descendants._

 _Although to others would this theory would sound ridiculous, but the solution I presented is the only viable way to break the heavy chain that will drag us to extinction._

 _-Notes leaved by_ _ **Aldia Xin Hakutaku**_ _in Haze Academy in the_ _ **Mist Continent**_ _._

* * *

 _ **At the Sea**_

Water… was all that filled his vision and lungs, as he's body struggled with the tides of water, after waves of salty water rolling and throwing him in his weakened state as he leaned on a piece of wood, to who knows where… possibly to his damnation or possibly to his salvation.

Regardless, his fate again wasn't in his hands as his life is at the mercy of one of the many extensions of the leviathan of salty water known as the ocean, or was it sea. He didn't see the difference.

But he would wonder where this abysmal beast which has devoured an uncountable number of lives would drag him to? It would be something he would find in his wake, as he's conscience slowly drifted to the world of memories and nightmares.

And thus the man who came out nowhere, floated motionless on the tides as the whore known as fate dragged him in his unconscious. Where the sea will drag him its unknown, but it's hoped that his torture soul may find peace... in this new world.

* * *

 _ **At the coast**_

It was night covered by stars on the landscape of a beach with salty scented cool breeze along with the clashing sounds of waves composing the background of relaxation.

This exact landscape is being felt by an insomniac who much to the case is unable to sleep or in "her" is just a daily ritual for slumber. Which is seeing, smelling and hearing everything on the landscape, then find a rhythm to follow till her head is blank of anxious thoughts.

By "her" it would be referred to the young woman standing gazing the sea the beach aqua blue eyes, long untied hair below the shoulder which was left flowing on the breeze like black curtains, smooth caramel skin which in contrast with her eyes made her an exotic beauty. Wearing a long sleeved nightgown hugged her chest covering almost all her body except her four long hooved legs.

The slumber-less lady who was gazing the beach is a centaur, a beast-man (woman) with the upper half of a human and the lower half of horse. Her lower half covered by brown fur with spots of white on it. Her long hooved legs knee below covered by furless white, made her stand between 7 to 8 feet tall in four, while standing in two it would be between 12 to 14 feet tall.

Her pacific ritual before slumber was interrupted or rather interrupted… Her senses were picking something out of the ordinary, odd, yes, ever since she started this routine she have never have sensed anything odd aside from some encounters with another soul, which is usual.

What she is picking was out the usual?

Her nose recognizes the unmistakable scent of blood carried by the salty breeze. Over the years she have carried this nightly routine she has picked many scents and in wide variety but most of them where common to pick in this part. The scent blood was one she learn to recognize since she owns a bar which often ends in an all out brawl-which a 30% of then is her doing. However it didn't carry the same heavy scent a fish carries, or any monster she have met.

What's more odd this scent of whatever kind of blood carried another scent around it, which kind of… arouses her.

She shook her head leaving those thoughts aside.

Her ears picked the sound what could be described as steady breathing retrained breathing, instead of hearing a solo from the wave crashing with the sand. And she was the only one to be near the vicinity at this hour, aside from some **Sea Bishop** that sometimes make her company and have some conversation with about different subjects, which are often related on their life as singles, which the Sea Bishop often refers to it as "her Existential Curse". But this isn't the case since that woman never breaths in that pattern and didn't sound so rough or ever coughing water out of her lungs.

Making her mind and fears aside she started to explore the beach looking for the source.

She might appear calm but her mind was ignoring what would be a warning from her her sixth sense/instinct with the message: danger. As she was getting nearer to the source the more the security as her instinct warnings become more intense.

And thus her gaze went to where her instinct warned her to avoid and kept walking straight to it ignoring every tensed muscle, as the scent turned stronger and the sound of breath was more hearable the more her instinct wanted to turn around. But, it was too late turn around. She halted to see the thing that made her entire being enter a state of alert.

There on the sand being washed by rays of moonlight and waves of water… a body. On the beach lying with its face to the sand with waves of water crashing with its feet was… a body. The body's torso was covered in a piece of tattered cloth that was to be a shirt showing where blood was splitting, its lower body cover in dark trouser which were in better state than the shirt but still there many cuts on it.

When she got nearer she started to see more details of the body thanks to the moonlight- as well the scent became stronger and she could have deeper insight of it.

* * *

 _ **Unknown**_

 _The light around me was fading as I sink into the darkness of my own mind._

 _I could feel all my thoughts and memories starting to fade from my head making it lite._

 _My heated nerves and tensed body which screamed of lingering pain to deaf ears in after many previous battles, started to relax and cool down forgetting the hurt as my nerves ordered my lungs to cease any gathering air._

 _And my heart beating steady with my limbs falling to slumber._

 _This is how death feels like? Sink and keep sinking into the bottom of the darkness never reaching the end._

 _Being trapped in the loop?_

 _Yet though my mind is sinking and my memories are dying. I wonder why I still see the light of those moments, that I once lived in what was various lifetimes ago?_

 _Might this be the reason why I am kept in this loop of never ending?_

 _Those memories of… who are they, why I can't remember?_

 _Why I can't remember the reason to remember?_

 _Hah, yes I can see the reason why… I have burned myself, soul and body._

 _With a screaming desire and blind passion on fulfilling a vengeance, just now after all that happened, just now I came to realize the heavy price I had paid in exchange._

 _Having done everything yet unable to recall what I did._

 _Of course I am able to recall somethings but they are quite foggy._

 _Like names, faces, hour and place, is like they were fleeing from me._

 _Yet why the hell I can't forget anything about him, my reason of being!_

 _The hate, despair, confusion, respect and friendship, why I can remember all that about Griffith?_

 _Might be because all started with his sword stabbing right through my chest?_

 _Or everything ended with his lifeless body dehumanized by my sword._

 _Well it doesn't matter when started or how it ended._

 _So thinking about it won't change that I will be dying… soon._

 _Just once in a lifetime I have felt regret._

 _Though now I feel it, what I really truly regret is that I couldn't find my dream or I that could not experience a life outside raising my sword._

 _With my last breath in what is a, sure death I confess my final regrets._

My thoughts came to halt as I felt the heaviness that was pulling me down with its pressure suddenly cease to existing. My nerves firing up the tension the pain all felt like being stabbing with burning iron. My lungs being filled by air accompanied with the tasteful yet warm something on my throat, which was kind nostalgic enough to give strength for my heart to pound vigorously awakening my senses to not give in.

Suddenly looking up with my gaze around this darkness from below I saw a surface, a ceiling of water which from beyond was a shining light which was visible.

So swam toward the surface struggling to not fall against the pain and without breathing.

Each time got closer to it I felt anxiety and my body trying to give up, that was not option for me as I will always struggle to keep living even if it's a lost cause with no future, there will be always for me a present to live.

Upon crashing on the surface I heard a desperate voice with air refilling my lungs again as my head went through the ceiling… I only saw blinding white.

 _And woman with long black hair dressed in white with her arms putting pressure on my chest and seeing me with aqua green eyes._

As I spit water from my mouth-erupting from my lungs- and again everything went black.

Though one word escaped my lips was mouthed in my delusion I whispered "Casca" as my consciousness left me.

* * *

 **A/N: As I promised here is the first Chapter. Sorry for being short the bad grammar and other errors. Since English isn't my mother tongue.**

 **Inspiration: first pages of Berserk manga vol.1 XD.**

 **That scene when Guts is screwing with the female apostle before blowing her with the canon arm.**

 **I will be using Monster Girl Encyclopedia setting which is mostly the monsters. I also will be using more than one series with the concept of Monster Girls and other stories as reference for characters and balance the nature of MGE's monster girl. And switch between the Old and New version on the monster girl data.**

 **The first monster girl to appear is a Centaur:**

 **Family / Type: Centaur / Beastman**

 **Habitat: Plains, forests**

 **Disposition: Violent, lustful**

 **Diet: Omnivores (Carnivores, eats any kind of animal)**

 **Which I picked her up because is the best option due to her nature in the Old version.**

 **I will introducing her profile with just appearance and like and dislike no background because that would remove the purpose of her development.**

 **Now for the plot I am not sure if I should use the concept of "Y The Last Man" which would be man of "male" but men of "human" being a last human combined with a Veteran's social integration program. Evolving the setting by applying Darwin theory of evolution since a 60%-80% percent of the monster girls feeds upon the fluids of their male partners through sex, not only they feed they replenish their mana/od which serves them live longer. So they will adapt to the lack of males and humans since they are either taken (turned into incubus) or dead. Thus restrain making for the lack of nutrients**

 **Then economy and Type Moon's Magi logic is apply making the oldest profession the most profitable and selling and conservation of body fluids is the second, the first for male the later in general. The both serve the purpose for any female that have that kind of diet but it will not come cheap.**

 **This might turn into harem or either special circumstances which would involve mutual agreement of both parties Guts and the ladies since Guts will not submit he will take killing as his first option in hand. Also Guts is asexual and reserve person and I would hate to write a forced development though this woman force anyone.**

 **Read and Review: Please give an opinion with constructive criticism to improve more.**

 **PSS: I am begging can you please write a Fate Stay Night x Final Fantasy 7 challenge.**


	2. Chapter 2:Indecent Proposal pt1

**Authors Note** : It seems that this Berserk crossover won on the poll between Queen's Blade and High School DxD, though I would dare to say, that DxD was impossible to write and very discouraging with the only course being killing every character with Dragonslayer destroying their route to reincarnation along their sacred gears. I have elaborated the concept with one OC Profile to make it at least writeable. Though, I don't want to load myself with something that haven't read canon, but still I'm quite tempted to write it.

On the other hand Queen's Blade would be the most manageable and in fact I would dare to say I like to write it. Since the course would be serving as sell sword in land of beautiful ladies who fights for a crown while stumbling across the demons which are lame in appearance to borderline absurd. Giving Guts an antagonist role to the eyes of the world is the best way to write it, because Guts is tough to love and tougher to start loving.

Another idea that I came across is Freezing x Berserk, though I would try not step into a male Pandora thing with 100% of OP guarantee for being male, that would be for me would be something disgusting to write in my opinion, so I will stick with same concept making Guts a character near antagonist to have more freedom.

In my opinion the author must the primal evil since he is a god who will put through hell every character. George RR Martin, Marquis De Sade, Lovecraft, Stephen King, are the biggest example of the Evil one author must put into their works.

I will leave the concept on my profile so that the ideas spread like a good virus.

But, before proceeding let me answer some of the reviews that had my attention due to the help, by pointing things I might overlooked of Guts character.

 **Phantom Dark-Knight** : That is why called Irony is forcing Guts out of all people to live this situation, to live among monster woman that desire something directly or indirectly from him. How they will react, we'll let ask our super-hot-sexy-Gut made local yandere reaction, as for him his being forced onto this he have will to do what he knows best keep the pace and adapt to his new condition of living. He might not submit but might bend the knee; of course if one is good at something one must not provide his services for free.

 **BluePanedGasMask** : Tell me what was what the description in the first chapter of Guts? That is the most logical excuse I come upon and something extremely acceptable that will restrain him from doing, while making him not look out of character. And again there is no more fitting title than Irony. XD

And without any further ranting about, let proceed to the story.

Revised/Edited 28/6/16

BetaEdited: 1/8/16 by Munga wa vita

* * *

 **The Foreign Languages of Indecent Proposals pt1**

* * *

 **At the Outskirts Of Town**

At these hours of night there were barely any sign of life in the streets or the houses.

Well barely…

Outside, a bit apart from a town settle at the north on a small island in the east of the Mnemosyne Archipelago, stood a huge tree with its straight trunk lighted and coated by moss and bioluminescent white stairs fungi, with its wide branches filled with green leaves adorned by the flying lights of fireflies mating call, one would be mistaken by calling this tree a beacon-it is in its right to be called- if it wasn't for its thick roots that grew from it. The three of the roots were not completely under the soil, but were above ground, which appeared as spider legs or an outwardly curved stilts giving more elevation to the already tall tree.

Below its roots, laid a gateway of cobblestones and on the left side of the gate way under luminescent fungi light stood a sign that reads "Marshall Clinic" with an arrow that leaded to the center which ended in the entry of a house made within the base of the tree.

The building was surrounded by a garden filled with many kinds of plants and flora, giving the place a magical beauty at night as some spores floated upward with a glow.

A sound could be heard from the building named Marshall Clinic a heavy waves of grumbles, which dictated no mercy and never ceasing hate.

Inside the tree building in the residential area upstairs, across the stairs are two doors each a room each on opposite sides. The room from the right had noises and glimpses of light coming out of the door frame.

Upon entering one could see it's quite spacious since it could be divided in two, according to the furnisher use, without limiting the movement by using the space properly. In one half, you had a queen size bed on a corner and furnisher like nightstands and closets. In the other half, you had what appear to be furnished out living room with the big sofa -which could sit at least five people, if they are thin like a stick maybe ten, if they are thick like cows then maybe two- in the center a wide table and in front of it is big crystal ball.

Right at this moment it wasn't empty, as there is outline of a person sitting on the sofa in front of a table filled with bowls and bottles, each with different sweets from cakes to chocolates to candies from alcohol to sweet booze, which could be an absurd diabetes marathon… all over this single living room table.

Getting closer, the outline of the person turn out to be… a woman.. who appeared to be in her early 30s with short below ears silver indigo hair, dark crimson eyes, and pale skin, wearing a red tank top and shorts that fit tightly on her plump body which made her choice of sleepwear highly provocative as it highlighted the curves of her thick thighs and meaty chest.

From her thick lips with meaty cheeks that seemed to be meant for sensuality came some of the most foulest combination of words one would expect of such voluptuous beauty "THE BITCH THAT BORE YOU, THE BITCH THAT BORE ME!" Cry of passionate rage and frustration "YOU HAD THE CHANCE TO PASS THE FUCKING BALL ACROSS THAT FUCKING HARLOT YOU DAMN FUCKING LIZARD, BUT NOOO YOU HAD TO BE IN MASTURBATING LALAL~LAND!" spitting some food from her full mouth shouting.

Explosions screams of outrage could be heard on the background.

As the inside of the women's mouth came the unmistakable sound crunched when chewing a lollipop or hard shelled food. The woman as the tension rises she follows a rhythm of spitting the stick then proceeds to drink booze followed by more food in her mouth then putting another lollipop inside her mouth.

This woman who could be categorized as a Mature Woman ripe for harvest, consumption, storage and consumption with a session of the classic and yet never out of fashion thrust in and out and repeat. This woman identity was this building namesake, Dr. Lorian Marshall.

Why the heavy swearing with frustration in her tone you might wonder?

It has been well known among the community that the doctor is patient, and professional in her work, and well-mannered within the community, however this image of her is… completely raped in the dead end of an alley and drastically changes when the doctor is watching Football in her Crystal Ball or more concretely when the team or player she puts a bet on is losing.

Her vocabulary is quite diverse thus making her creative when playing with her words.

"YOU FUCKING HOOKERS IF I WERE TO PAY YOUR MOTHERS THEY WOULD DO A BETTER JOB THAN YOU AND EVEN THEY WOULD GIVE ME AN ONE ORAL WITH DEEP TONGUE AS AN EXTRA COMPENSATION, I MIGHT NOT EVEN NEED TO SHOVE MY BROOM BETWEEN YOUR ASSES OR FORCE A FUCKING MIND FLYER OVER YOUR CUNTS!" The swearing and vulgarities of her poses came to halt when the clock hit zero and the siren were heard meaning the game has ended.

Making her enter into a very not so good mood, especially, when there is a disgusting- to her sight- smile on one of the commentator as the other beside her says the results.

One of them energetically comments with a bar below her face with her name on it: Pheris. "Wow this was truly a massacre between teams, The Wicked won with 6 goals while the Ronin lose with 5 goals which were near the sixth for the tie if it wasn't for the defense put by the WICKED!" She is a werewolf with brown fur yellow eyes. Her tail behind her seems to be swing left to right like an anxious puppy.

As she finished talking the focus is shifted from the werewolf toward another woman with a hatefully disgusting smile plastered on the face face-from the Doctor point of view off course. The woman has green hair with pinky skin with tattoos tracing from her shoulder to midriff and a signature top hat and red collar racing down her cleavage hold by a black bodice.

The below the comments reads a name: Madan.

"HAHAHAI I have to say it was quite an exciting the game, I can't imagine those people who put their bets on Ronin which I guess were heavy succulent pounds of silver. Regardless this is how the finals of Monster Girl Football end. Oh, and before we leave let read some special greeting for my dear friend Lorian Marshall I hope your wallet lose weights this days."

With those words made her the Doctor threw the table with all the bowls and bottles at the Crystal Ball with frustration, and screamed bloody murder to the bitch-again her point of view- which reminded her that she lost of another bet.

In an attempt to calm herself the doctor picks a lollipop from the carpeted floor and hurriedly put it in her mouths and closed her eyes and taking deep breath as she savor it like a cigarette -compulsive gambler habit. Not caring what it may have touched, while on the floor. Since in her book, if the food hasn't been on the floor for more than ten seconds, it cannot go to waste-she is a doctor after all.

Suddenly her door opened and a soft, childish voice spoke "Mama, are you still awake?"

The women look down to see young girl which appeared to be 5 or 6 years old with long white hair, wearing pajamas dragging a teddy bear on her right hand rubbing her eyes-which were brown- with the left hand while leaving a jawing noise.

The way the girl carried herself, was all innocent and meant to be adorable at first glance.

Looking down, the woman look stupidly in confusion as she recapitulated what she was doing, which were: venting her frustration on every object around her room, eating candy in unhealthy speed-without chewing- and forgetting everything outside her world.

Now that she sees this little and so adorable girl in front of her she remembered what she called her.

Yes at "first glance" one can see the "genuine innocence"… However if one spared more than one or two glances they would know it to be… an act.

"You Fucking Runt. You know how I despise you, especially when you suddenly come here, after I see my team lose a game, and act like an innocent girl and calling me Mama as if I were some single, old hag with daughter. It pisses me off, anyways, now I have forgot why was mad about and re-focus my energy on you."

The smile slyly and say without an inch of innocence in her tone "But it's true you are an single, old hag, except without a daughter." Seeing the old hag as she called react she keeps throwing more fuel into the fire "Old, Single, officially and certified Hag that quite the fact."

"And the fact that you are single moreover of an older age than me doesn't make you an old single hag as well?" the woman countered.

The girl says with a sweet tone "But do I appear older than 20, no, I look less than that. And I'm not officially nor certified as a hag. You should stick to the role that suits Mommy."

The girl's words "officially" and "certified" possess a double meaning which is like a very sharp knife that cuts by merely caressing the edge.

The officially part refers to her species: A Witch.

A type of monster that possess allot of magical power and the ability to cast many varieties of spells. Originally they were human women who sought eternal youth and power. And by receiving the power of Baphomet, they've become monsters with the appearance of a little girl and for some reason with childlike behavior and attitudes. One could mistake them by child.

At least that is how they were described once in the ancient monster encyclopedia.

Now they have considerably less power and the very concept of "youth" was heavily altered to shape them to possess the appearance of a very well conserved late 20s -30s some mature woman although their bodies might have aged they still retain the childish-pre-teen/adults- behavior and attitudes.

As for the certified it refers to her age and profession- a subject which many women tend to see it as a delicate matter.

The Doctor age being at least a- universal censoring – years old, plus her vocation as a scholar with a doctorate in monster anatomy and alchemy. All this piled up, surely supports the hag statement.

And it could be reinforced that statement if was mentioned the kind of relation the witch has with the sweet looking little girl in innocent pajamas.

The girl's name is Falna, who lives and works at the clinic as the nurse and assistant of the doctor. But that isn't all she is.

In fact, this girl isn't a child or a real girl; even if it looks like one still she isn't really one.

She is a type of chimera monster, that was artificially created by the Baphomet to be a familiar. These chimeras are the vivid incarnation of the very foundation of their cult which are; impart the charm and indecency of tiny young girls and be devoted to pleasure like a monster.

They can't age in the slight since they were created without being born and thus not having the concept of "aging" or "growth" so they eternally bound to look like a little girl. Though the pleasure of a monster girl have been transmuted/evolved to be more mundane or common to anything that make your head feel the electrifying sensation like it were struck by lightning that felt good regardless the action.

These Familiars are employed by Witches as another mean to store mana/spiritual energy and potential catalyst, and to do most of the task they fail doing due to not being proficient or for being lazy and uninterested in the specific area the familiar's excels in.

The familiar tasks, are often most of the times serving as a medium for the witch. What kind of medium? Well it varies on the witch's disposition, but their main task as mediums is simply doing for the witches more mundane services, such as counselor, assistant, secretary and messenger often do for their employers, aid them with their daily lives.

Why would a witch need that? Well let's see the facts.

The witch is by nature expected to be immature, impatient and very temperamental if their easily upset by any of her whims, no matter the varied disposition, so they would rather turn anyone into frog or mute than hear them utter single word that would displease her mood. So they are not very good dealing with the public or anything social thus the result is they would scare them away instead of luring them. No matter if they use a social mask of cool level headed it will eventually crack or be social awkward.

On the other hand the familiar disposition in "public" can be cheerful or meek, while in "private" cunning and manipulative. One wouldn't be wrong to say "they pull the reign on witch's life like a steed" since they were created by the Baphomet the monster who supervise the cult. Since most of the witches follows the: Sabbath, and it doesn't help that they are the ones who keep in order the witch's arranged present and future affairs for their own good.

They have a symbiotic relation that resemble that of a King and its Court; while the king is the one who hold all the power and authority over the kingdom, the court make sure to focus that power and authority on a objective to appeal to the needs of the kingdom.

The Witch was about to choke the life out of her Familiar, but that train of thoughts, was interrupted by a familiar scent of blood carried by the wind that filled her nostril, the thick smell of blood pass through the scent collection of herbs and flowers on her back garden. Accompanied by another strange yet… arousing smell, which mixed up in her nostril, as her body tensed and her body temperature rose as sweat began to stick on her forehead and humidity started to collect on her thighs.

She wasn't the only one feeling it either, as her familiar mocking smile was no longer was plastered on her face, but instead there was one serious face replacing it, an expression which she often does not allow to show on her face plus subtle red adorning her child like cheeks.

The witch wonder: Ii it because of the first scent or the second or both that caused her demeanor changed or was it something else?

While stuck in her thoughts, wondering the origin of the scent, suddenly… a booming sound of wood being slam against, began to brutally and mercilessly echoed down the stairway. This sound brought the voluptuous doctor out of her thoughts, and rushing out of the room to see what was happening, her young looking familiar follow the same suit of her master.

As they sprinted down the stair as fast as they could as they could the hit on the door grew louder so was them nearing the source of the unknown scent, and when near the last steps of the stair when...

The door broke -literally- open shattering from the center with its frame cracking by the power two horse shoes carrying hundreds of pounds of muscle and fur with it full force of gravity and impulse, came the loud sound of the door falling to the floor with house-shaking force echoing even outside of the residence.

The thick wooden carved front door lies on the floor broken in half, but that wasn't their focus. Something or someone was on top of it. Four horse legs with white fur above its hooves stood over the now broken door on the floor standing under the moonlight. A centaur woman with bright aqua eyes, a lighter tone of ebony on her skin and with black fur her lower body. The centaur was a beauty with her silky black loose hair cascading downward her back highlighted with the aid of nature; it made her stand-off.

Something to notice was the fact, that she was panting and had an heavy scent sweat emitting from her as well a mixture of blood and the mysterious scent, ^which sent them, to the same mixed feelings.^

An anxious voice of a panting Centaur female with ebony skin instantly threw them back to reality "DOCTOR… NEED… YOU'RE… HELP!?"

But what was truly surprising was the state which they find her wears. What was once was an immaculate long sleeve long nightgown was now a sleeveless short torn, blood stained rags that were once called clothes, which did cover –scarcely- her chest leaving to full view of her modest breast from below, slender midriff and her curvaceous hips joining with her imposing equestrian black furred half.

"Are your hurt? Is that your?" the doctor pointed to her blood covered clothes.

The centaur shook her head franticly saying "…not mine."

Recovering her breath the centaur shifted her eyes and head to her back on her equestrian-half allowing the doctor to take notice that she… had a package on her back which was wrapped on pieces of stained blood white clothes.

Closing her eyes to calm down and opening it slowly to see her package "His… But I can explain later, but please help him." she says to rush.

Without further ado the Doctor made the half-equestrian woman follow her to her consultor room or as some medics and healers calls it the 'War Room' which is on the first floor, at the door right next to the stair.

Once she opened the door there was room with vast and spacious possibly twice the size of the doctor's room with around 8 beds occupying it and still have space to spare. The room was illuminated by white light provided by the fungus on the wooden ceiling, illuminating the slit cobble white square stone of floor.

The doctor gestured at the ebony Centaur Olwen-her name- to put the patient on one of the beds, then shifted to her familiar or nurse to bring her the first aids and other medical instruments in case there is something more serious.

When the centaur started to accommodate the patient she was carrying on her horse half, which is a person covered in what surely were what once was her nightgown on the bed -which surely now explain why she was in those bloody rags.

"Help me lay "him" face up." Doctor asked the centaur with a bit of doubt when saying "him".

Once the person was face up the doctor face lit up in utter shock at what she saw.

When Olwen referred to her package as a "him" she started to had her doubts about the centaur, thinking she might had ascended to a higher note when aspiring the concentrated cold salty breath since it wasn't rare to see a drunk without an ounce of alcohol inherit. She though this was one of those nights when meeting an anxious girl since crazy people were normal to be seen on this island with certain self-complex, but as a doctor she must always let them in with open hands. But right this moment when started to look more critically on the package she was starting to question her sanity bit more than usual because it was impossible there was some sort of collective suggestion -is that a bulge between his legs?-affecting her eyes.

Barely breathing… A myth among her kind, which only remnant believe that they truly existed were those sparely long live spawned monsters who tasted them when they were abundant on the world, and the incubus who once were of the same kind. Lying face up on the white sheets of the bed in front of her was something she though should have ceased to exist hundreds of years before her birth….. A human being was on one her bed-naughty ideas.

As the scholar she was, she thought to herself...that this must be a mistake and was being deceived by her eyes because there is no way human could exist in this time.

As she remembers the annals of history of her time as a student, it reads that the last human, the man died by natural causes.

The man even though he had been offered to become an everlasting incubus, he rejected it, saying "I live my life at the fullest of my capabilities as a human could have carried, and have live long enough to see my family and descendants grow and build their own families. So why... why should I turn down the warm offer of death to give this old adventurer a rest? …after all I live such a wonderful and long life shouldn't I let the curtains fall, so that the lead man has his great exit off the grand stage, in which we call life?" The said quote became quite popular and often quoted by those who were reaching the end of their lives.

Thought, he outlived his species lifespan by a monstrous gap. A 900 years old abysmal thing!

It was speculated that one of his lovers was monster with semi divine power and wanted him to live forever with her. So she gave him many things to prolong its lifespan, possibly enhance meals with absurd amounts of OD.

And the Doc being a witch, someone who would always will be looking for more ways to extend her youth and lifespan meant a lot to investigate about this human, since humans weren't known for their long lifespan.

The man was known as the oldest human and the only one who was left after 700 years of the extinction of his race, meaning he had at least 300 years old, when his kind died out.

She studied human anatomy once as an obligatory assignment, so that she have the right to claim your doctorate (she pass it by a nose) to at least to right now she can admit the assignment wasn't useless as she once thought, since right now she had a human lying on her bed-naughty double meaning. The reason behind such assignment was in case these kinds of situations where you have a humanoid patient near the stairway to heaven.

By a glance she could tell that man was internally bleeding due to at least 4 ribs fractured plus various profound cuts, burn marks that were to close the wounds. Plus adding to this bloody feature that his head was bleeding nearly turning red those white bangs on his black hair she wondered if it was possible to be alive in such a state. Though most were treated the best was possible with what once were a nightgown covering his wounds, though she needed to change them while having better look in case she might have missed something.

She didn't failed to note that he was semi-conscious. And had an amputate arm which seems to have not been recent and sealed many years ago, and many old scars from old wounds which seemed to be extreme in more than one way. She was speculating that whatever the man worked as, he had to have deal with a lot of punishment-an understatement.

Rushing across them, the Familiar/Nurse pushing a two story table flat on top with drawers at the center, on the top of it there are white bandages, gashes, needles and vials along with injections; while inside the drawers there is what can be called a reinforced first aid kit with extra bandages, gashes, analgesics and other drugs to ease the patient recovery.

It didn't take much, but a spare glance of her familiar to start working her magic as doctor "Falna inject him with a few milligrams of Apophis Venom we need him conscious." while taking a stethoscope from one of the drawers and plugging the pair of tips on her semi- pointed ears while putting diaphragm on his chest to hear his heart rate which was dropping.

Though the doctor was a witch and could to cast any kind of spell to deal with this sort of wounds as if it wasn't there and avoid the trouble of manually doing it. The doctor couldn't due to circumstances beyond her control, she restricted herself in using magic on patient or generally anything that she can handle without magic.

Her mana supply was at the very least at 20% out of 100 of what was once her species standards were, meaning her mana supply was very low, but that isn't why restrict herself, no, the real problem isn't the supply she currently possess, but to resupply her reserves.

What would be normally at least 12 to 24 hours, for her species to resupply for her species in times they were as shiny as a beacon.

It takes about 3 to 4 days of eating and burning off the calories and many good hour's beauty sleep, to just refill a 20% of her mana out 100% mana she should have restored in a shorter time. Of course she had her familiar as an auxiliary source of mana for just in case, but her familiar was reserved for emergencies only. And this is far from it...maybe

As the albino familiar take the venom with the needle and places it on his arm, she quickly stab the needle through his skin flesh to his vein on his forearm.

A moment after being injected… nothing happened, another and still nothing. And then came the third one…snapped open one.

For some reason she felt like this was going to be a moment she would remember for the rest of her life.

As between hard grinning white teeth and hardened restrained expression, came wailing sound of pain… of the man who will shift her world upside down.

* * *

 _Unknown to the doctor, the doctor failed to notice the eyes of her familiar and the sly smirk crossing her face as she injected the venom… or something else?_

…TO BE CONTINUE

* * *

AN: And that was the 2nd chapter which I have to divide in two, thinking that if I shift the P.O.V. I would screw the cliffhanger feeling in that last sentence (Evil Laugh). The title are inspired and composed of Song titles and lyrics. The same would be said of the chapters being influenced by them.

No action of Guts just being unconscious. Another thing is that I am coming up with a course on how to write him.

Guts right now is unarmed no Berserker armor no Dragonslayer not even his prosthetic canon arm. I am forcing him to adapt to this condition for him this is just an obstacle he will need to overcome to survive. (I think I said that on the first author note)

More to say I created poll with 10 options to choose out of 100 monster girls species to add to what I consider as to be turned into a pseudo-harem. Also would like some suggestion on occupation this girls depending on their species might appeal.

And created two concept for fanfiction posted on my profile, both crossovers, one of Fate x Final Fantasy 7 the other of Naruto x DBZ. Both about the impact the character will have and influence the events on the world.

Some info:

 **Mamono/Monster girl Diet:** Their alimentation is so complicated and depending on their species that is quite hard to tell which are the nutrients they looking. But they have all a common ground with each other. Their main nutrient they often seek is the OD (I presume), which is life force or vital energy everything living. The OD in their meal is influenced by their quality, which is higher depending on its source for example a fertile soil a well fed animal a fresh blood or recently milked semen. The higher the OD consume the higher is their lifespan and other things as magical abilities etc.

Now for let me put some character profile.

 **Name** : Olwen Rozeo

 **Race** : Centaur

 **Age** : 25+

 **Occupation** : Bar Keeper

 **Eyes** : Aqua Blue

 **Hair** : Deep Black

Appearance: Her upper human body is slim with dark skin and aqua eyes and dark long hair tied in a braid. Her lower body is that of Shire horse with black fur her body and white fur growing above her hooves.

 **Name** : Lorian Marshall

 **Race** : Witch

 **Age** : 100+

 **Occupation** : Doctor

 **Eyes** : Dark Crimson

 **Hair** : Indigo Silver.

 **Appearance** : is that of a mature woman between her late look 20s early 30s. Her buxom is above average, large hips and thick thighs due to her habit of eating too many sweets and less vegetable less exercise since she did only when physical with a male made her gain fat which is reflected on her waist as well. Her hair is short below the ears length making the eyes to pose only in her body.

And that is all for now READ, REVIEW. Send a PM if interested in the concept on my profile or have any suggestion for my story.

Ps: I'm begging you please leave a review with criticism, because that is the only thing that keeps me writing with the best of my abilities, which is with passion.


	3. Chapter 3:Indecent Proposal pt2

**Authors Note:**

This author has confession to make, I'm guilty… guilty of writing this absurd sentence.

Now out of the randomness to catch your attention. I have few things to address… and possibly more random subjects.

1) This very chapter your about to read may seem forced but it make sense 100% -in setting of course.

2) Old Boy the Korean adaptation is 100 time better and developed than the American adaptation which it lacked of that damn fucking un-rushed fight scene plus that hellish of an ironic ending. Though the Vengeance Trilogy, a series of three movies of situation which ends in an emotional outrage when learning a truth that isn't simple to bear with plain face and good actions.

3) This story seems to need a chapter focuses on the setting rather than the story, since I don't feel it solid like the floor I'm standing on the second floor. Also is way to disappoint you by not posting a story chapter XD.

4) Another thing is that English is not my mother tongue so there is possibility of many grammatical errors which I might have slipped me with many nouns in its way- I have my excuse ready, a lie, saying it was deliberately written-so please point them out. So fill the holes with every word I come with.

5) I imagine Guts speaking with a cockney accent.

Now let me answer some reviews:

 **Phantom Dark-Knight** : Thanks for the review, as for the monsters are nice suggestion.

Hellhound: Regardless if Guts is scare the hell out of her she will not submit, she might respect his strength, but, shall not submit since isn't part of her nature. She would see Guts with a light of respect, but never submit possibly bend. Also Guts doesn't seem to like a woman weak of character or will.

Salamander: I see that possibility but take into account that there are no males to battle before screwing, so she would seek instead battle worthy monster girl opponent and kill them if they were worth her time-ignite her tail along battle-lust turned bloodlust. However if they didn't ignite her desire then she would be merciful-in the cruelest way- an insult to a warrior, making them live in shame "Beggars can't be choosers".

Jinko: This one I admit at first never read her profile, but since I liked her aesthetics I put her on the poll.

Centaur: She will be a great aid to Guts. But let see first how they interact.

Kunoichi: Another one that I put on the poll due to their aesthetics.

Dark Valkyrie: I have possible plans for this one and her counterpart.

Cursed Sword: Obtain two assets at the price of one, since they are two the host and the sword.

Ryuu: I see what I can think of for this one. I see possible events.

Witch: This is not the teacher, but it will be Guts physician. Also I said they are limited to use magic due to their body changes and extinction of humans, and only use it as last resort.

Cu Sith: I like that actions would be too convenient since the Dog never was loyal to its master only when they both agreed. Yet it will bend and wait for the moment to kill Guts.

 **Alexkehling** :

I like making things complicated because I hate to put the main characters being in hell a lot convenient circumstances. A necessary evil to keep me amused. If I were to put him in a world where the monster girl focused only on sex and priority was search for a husband I would lose the amusement of writing this because there would be no point.

So I just remove those damn humans from existence, extinguishing them like the plague they are. And make these bitches start thinking outside of that hateful bubble of mating season, and create fucking society.

Guts without his equipment he isn't as deadly as usual, but still he is what I consider a killing machine to the core, his strength, reflexes, pain tolerance, agility and stamina are near superhuman. Plus being in the interstice makes him possible to skip some laws of physics such as the rebound after firing his canon arm which force should break/tear bones and muscle, falling from high places yet not dying only a few broken bones.

 **Umbra Draconem** :

I am not too worried about them, because they don't follow every pattern of conduct from the source info they are based. "If you want peace, prepare for war." So they are not exactly defenseless or stupid like the source material. Yet some of it still lingers.

 **Mr Beaver Buttington** :

I think I said it many times over, that my mother tongue isn't English. Yet thanks for pointing this out. I will start to repost some of the chapters edited to look a bit more descent or more indecent.

 _Warning: It didn't take too long too for this story to ascend from T to M thanks to this chapter I recently cooked with all my devotion to the character of Guts, which contains graphic material enough to be worthy of this Rate._

edited by Munga wa Vita on 8/3/2016

* * *

The Foreign Languages of Indecent Proposals pt2

* * *

 **Inside Gut's skull**

 _Floating face up on the dark water surface, looking…_

 _Looking at a painted crimson sky…_

 _Where there are No clouds, No Stars, No Sun…_

 _Nothing, but..._

 _Just a hollow in the sky with a round frame of fire surrounding it…_

 _Where a bright yellow sun should have been once…_

 _Now pose a dark black sun, an eclipse..._

 _The liquid was thicker than water thicker than mud…_

 _It had warmth that increased as its metallic taste flooded over his senses…_

 _He was feeling... seeing that the sky was getting closer…_

 _The closer he got the more he came to know that he was not alone…_

 _An Ominous presence lurking underneath the thick liquid… beneath him…_

 _The more it reached the sky the more it the presence neared…_

 _Alas piercing the black orb in sky …_

 _The wetness was exchanged with dryness…_

 _His body is now lying on white sand…_

 _Under a bright burning yellow sun…_

 _But he wasn't alone, no…_

 _The ominousness was curling itself…_

 _Gripping, tighter and tighter, around his body..._

 _A hissing venomous snake …_

 _Biting with his fangs piercing his skin and applying pressure…_

 _Burning every nerve in his body and enhancing every sense allowing…_

 _The incomprehensible pain of its venom flow through his nerves…_

 _Tensing his limbs enough to react…_

 _And stir him wake and sound from this hallucination._

* * *

 **Reality**

Now awakening with a lingering pain that ache slightly through his body, which felt like he been bitten by a bug, how he did deal with it, one may ask? Well he did what was reasonable to him, ignore it.

What kept bugging him though, was his headache, which was something that wasn't easy to ignore. Because it felt like his head being split in two by a fucking smack of club and then seeing it from other person point of view… yet still alive.

 _'Guess I scared the hell out of the reaper if I'm still alive, or I am in that reserved spot in hell which I earned while still alive and don't know it.'_ Though sarcastically.

Due to recent events that have occurred, he thought that there was a reserved spot for him in hell.

After so many blasphemous acts against "god", or the thing was called-he never ask, because he didn't care- the Idea of Evil.

One such blasphemy would have been killing and maiming his children his dear-hateful- apostles and crippling him of the entire HAND (the godhand).

He would expect that in hell, he would be rewarded with a dreadful corner, that was specially reserved for him, a place reserved only for those who commit those deeds-which ironically he might be the only tenant inside it. That meant no one was going to be there to disturb the hateful peace.

Look at it from his point of view: being a bastard, that carries an even more bastardize version of a bastard sword, killing more bastardize bastards and demons on bastardize daily basis.

But Guts being who he is wouldn't be surprised to say that he's a bastard, felt very proud of his endeavor, and without mentioning that he actually killed five bastardize angels and right hand to a bastard god, that he also killed.

So what did he expect if he ended up in hell? Well he expected that the punishment would be more bastardized, yet effective. And that without mentioning a bastardize torturer.

All turned up to be at the end into an irony.

These were his initial thoughts, as they were washed away with relief of being alive beneath a bit of sarcasm. While feeling good about it... yes, too good, in fact he couldn't recall he'd ever felt this damn fuckin good.

Steering his limbs to their limit, unrestrained he heard the pops, snaps and clicks of bones and muscles made, he could feel his bare skin touching the slim, hard, wide surface in which he was lying on. A floor-possibly he was in that bastardize spot in hell without knowing it.

Though he lived through a daily basis of paranoia, while steering, his overactive senses failed to notice. He felt something else, something that was amiss or it shouldn't be there… something was on top of his chest.

To this statement he felt cold chill which coursed his spine making him snap open his eye to see what was. What he saw, made him frown.

These thought were what coursed through his mind before his eye snapped open.

With this sensation, he thought it might be his sword the ever useful and ever endearing Drgonslayer who without it, would have been dead meat more times than he have slaughtered apostles shit and their shitty spawns who fell victim to her rough beautiful edge, but, what he found was something else, instead he didn't feel the same weight, it lacked of the heaviness of his precious Dragonslayer pushed on him when was holding her, its frame feel smaller as well felt miniature or even smaller than Schierke, he didn't feel its hilt and its rough and hard surface which he embraced with passion of never letting her go and like an obsessive and sickening love he would kill in jealousy anyone who dared to remove her from his hands-It's obvious that he loved his sword like a woman-; but it wasn't , it felt hairy with soft and greasy like… like naked skin. And the last straw was… that it was still breathing still breathing.

And his first glimpse of the figure a top of him was a fuckin child… Oh let me reframe that, A FUCKING DAMN NAKED LITTLE GIRL PLUGED TO MY HIGH AND DAMN TOP OF MY MORNING WOOD-And her walls were tight making my wood struggle within them.

Then a sensation strike him hard down on his balls; or better say his feeling of nostalgia bitted hard his balls and made him see his life pass through his eyes or more specific moments when he felt this damn good. The memory of a delirious seductress which he fucked so damn hard like a beast-though she herself was literally a beast beneath her illusion- to the point where he literary blasted her face with the content within his reloaded cannon splitting her face in delight and fear-a literal cannonball.

Now he will have to ask with all honesty and boldness that resides inside his very soul the very question in his own rude style "Where in the fucking damn hell did I get myself into." now being conscious from his sleep and awake at the revelation that lied on his chest.

The girl seemed albino with long white hair and pale complexion; she looked younger than Schierke more fragile than her yet he saw that all of this was a mean for deceit which played in her favor plus she had long striped tail making him more sure she not even human so she had many chances to kill him while sleep.

Then he hears some petit moans coming from the drooling petit girl as she steer-still plugged on his cock- let the saliva spill on his chest and while opening her eyes she says in childish way "Good Morning." with wide smile closing her brown eyes doing so.

And Guts as the all good "Gentlemen" he is, replies with an all subtle way meant for this situation "Ah huh… can I ask what the fuck are you doing on my morning wood?" the hostile way, that is.

To this the girl switched from innocent smile to a smirk, which didn't fit with her feature still with her closed eyes with a lazy tone in her voice "Oh this sorry? I didn't expect you to be blind or better yet slow, to not notice that I'm riding, your delicious meat sword or are you dimwitted to not understand I'm referring to your cock?" to this she sit straight letting her long white hair flow backward so he could pose eyes on her slim figure and her small erect nipples and her walls tighten up its grip around his meat sword he could see how her a bulge took place on her belly.

She continues with devious smile while licking her lips "Because, I'm sure enjoying it being devoured deep within my inferior lips, after all I was the last one to eat it."

She takes his arm and lift it by his fore arm till are in front of her mouth "Though being the last one has it benefits such as...", she then open her mouth extent her tongue and lick its tips for a moment to then put them inside her mouth to bite and squeal like whore, And her tail was right at the same time about to course through his thighs toward his gluteus then to enter his anus "being the first in line for the next day."

He reacted instantly retreating his hand and shook her off him, she let girly yell. When she fell, she rolled under a bed-still sleeping- moaning in the exact moment Guts unplugged her.

He freed his sword from the grip from within her thighs, when he gives an eye to it Guts see that it has been lubricated like being polished humid and still swell and standing tall. He then leaned on his left hand, trying to lift himself up, but tripped and instinctually used his other but forgetting he didn't have the limb. He fall face down on the coble stone floor he stopped to see he was in balance.

Tracing with his eye he saw to what should have been lost in the eclipse, where once was his hidden ace, the cannon arm, was a flesh and bone arm. Not lingering too much on how he got lost arm back,-though he felted his right hand sore- Guts preceded supports himself on one of the frame of a bed beside close to him to help him stand. He struggle to stay on foot as he felt his knees and toes tremble with soreness as might make extra hard to walk. And when he lifts himself straight Guts could feel how the blood pressure in his head went down his back making him nearly lose balance, but he fought not to fall or lose his footing by leaning on the frame of the same bed he was in hold.

And instantly on his two feet he did a scan around his current location, which seemed cleaner than most trash holes Guts have went including those bastards' pigs of aristocrat's castles which were supposed to be clean ever clean, this place was practically fuckin immaculate. Also more illuminated rather than dimly illuminated with no candles lighting it, all the light seems to come from some strange white mushrooms on the ceiling.

These place seemed to him clean, although with a lot of disarray for some of the things around such as something that looked like a nightstands with shelves and made out metal with wheels on the floor with everything what he supposed was inside on the white floor; what was well looked like needles, small knifes, bandages and spilled content-still it looked pretty much clean. Some of the lines of beds were thrown of arrangement as many seemed upside down or with their cots being mercilessly being ripped, the sheet either clawed, wet in blood or other substance.

His eyes were focus, that didn't mean his ears were putting attention to the snores and breath steady that echoed on the room. But, one of those snores was unlike the other not, because it was loud, but because it has something distinguishing, that caught his ears, and caught his attention.

The sound inhale and instead of exhaling and 'cragh' on the throat it came 'prrrup'. So with his sore legs his started walking-dragging his legs- toward the sound, whose source was at the other side of a bed barricade. And so he walked toward it. The closer he got the louder it could be heard along with various different tones which didn't sound to be on the same rhythm, one snored while other inhaled, one was louder while the other was quieter and all in complete disarray.

He instinctual started to see more of the room he was as he has started to drop too much his guard. On one end of the room there is a door which seems to have been forcefully thrown down letting the sun rays wash he could presume that is an entrance, and on the opposite there is another door this one shut right beside it was a the barricade like bed.

When nearing the barricade bed which blocked sight to see what it was, he moved to the left where he could long strands of silky black hair extended on the floor.

Near: was getting sight of a round brown leather ball that was connected to the hair though his eyes as well were sore, glancing more over the room to elaborate the situation and his course of action, incase.

Nearer: he became aware it wasn't a ball it was head with ebony skin and feminine features on her face.

Closer to the bed: he was seeing the naked torso of the ebony which seemed slim, well built with modesty on her chest and possibly flexible as she seemed in lying on her right side on the floor with the back to the barricade bed with her waist in diagonal position and her legs spread all covered in a white sheet. There was a heavy scent lingering around him.

In front of her: Guts see that under the sheets, on the opposite end of her head he sees pair of legs, a pink head and long black hair similar to the ebony's. He could be make out there were more than one figure in there maybe three or four. His sees them in all but... nakedness, the feature of their naked flesh could be seen. Sculpted through the white sheets, and he could made all were female except for one which was hard to tell.

Comparing its massive size with the other two that lay within the sheets and hooves that could be made of the cloth one would presume that…there is a horse under those sheets.

And instantly Guts felt like rubbing his temple as he could not recall how he ended up here or where exactly was here.

Now he thinks of a do list with three objectives: one, find his arsenal.. specifically his dear Dragonslayer, two, find some clothes, three, find where the damn I am.

So he stared down at woman under the bed sheets and walked over them and started to shook the topless ebony that…by just skin contact made instantly her eyes snapped open. Her eyes.. their a greenish blue color. And Guts knowing that he again taken off-guard many times on this day- that shouldn't be allowed to be alive- he instinctively jumped back as he saw shuffle the big body-horse body- within the sheets.

 _'Do list updated objective one: Find and use the first god damn sharp thing to cleave the fucking guts out of this bitch at once.'_

This though passed instantly within Guts awakened skull just millisecond as something brown with a strong air pressure brushed on top of his hairs and missing by inches, hitting the hard white stoned floor and pieces of woods were floating as it leaved crater under its weight and power.

Why was he needed some fucking sharp weapon you might think?

Well in front of him now standing tall with all four-four hooves- partially covered- dark steed half-under the sheets was the topless ebony that he expected to be human, awake, posture in what seems to be stance which Guts recognizes from somewhere, also the hostile glare and the intense focus…to kill-he might not make it out alive. Her weapon is what it seems to be the one of the pieces that kept the bed all together being use as staff.

Why was he referring as if it were a "she"? Well the thing is that anything that has a modest pair on their chest, a feminine complexion, ambiguous face and without the extra package of spear and balls hanging between their legs is always considered a "she".

His leg still felt sore, he didn't know where or what happened to him to be in this place and now this bitch just has to put things more interestingly difficult for him.

He searched all over the room for something sharp, for his luck-and amusement for that bitch known as fate- he found a long thin pointed ended object. He grabbed without second thoughts off the floor-yet not what it is- wielding it in his hand the same way one would stab someone. He knew it was fragile so he will need to use the chance to stab her.

She was grinding her teeth so hard that one would say she was about to bleed, wh ich gave her glare another level of intensity.

"I'll make you pay for putting me in shame!?" She said with scorn and rage.

"I Olwen Rozeo of the Dragoon Knights, challenge you to a duel so I can claim your life to a peace this hate within my soul, and send yours to the deepest pits of hell!" she didn't end there "I request you give me your name before ending your life."

'Fuck another bitch with a shitty knightly honor.' Guts thought and elaborated something out of her behavior.

"Maybe I might be able to give it to you?" He elaborated "But, since you want to know it so badly," his sneer spread wider than before "Why don't you start by giving a licking to my huge meat sword over here?" after Guts said this he started holding his member in his hands and shoving it with grin spreading wider "What would you say can your knightly honor take it fully in, hmm?"

'Bullseye' He wants to hit as many buttons as he can using her knightly sugared words, 'This is what happens when you are a pompous bastard shoving off your title plus honor bullshit equaling in being predictable and dead meat on the battle field.' If everything go the way he planned it would be utterly easy.

To his surprise she didn't pick the bait, instead of frowning and yelling like most would, now her eyes were hollow and her expression void of emotion and her breath was steady and calm. It was like her mind was somewhere else or sinking hundreds of meters under cold water waiting for a huge tidal wave to wash her ashore-while her gaze still fixed on him- making matters worst.

And she made two horse's tap with her back hooved left leg on the floor, and tensed her body upper body, strengthens her legs and fixed her stance holding wooden piece as a weapon in hand while inhaling heavily. Exhaling steam from her mouth as if water was meeting fire within her lungs. Not moving an inch, not a muscle, never leaving her hollow eyes from Guts figure.

There was tension in the air, only dense idiot wouldn't sense it, since it's so thick he could cut it through with his fingernails.

Guts did what his instinct told and what they are saying is was to be prepare, so he forced every nerve every muscle awake to the edge, for what will come, though he was sure of one thing he… will enjoy it. A genuine smile spread in his face. He was in disadvantage something that he always was. That didn't matter what mattered was the nostalgia he felt seeing her stance 'Now, I remember where I saw that stance.' And Guts fixed his own battle stance. 'A wrong move and I'm dead.' He gripped the fragile weapon between his callous hands. Let his genuine smile shift into one filled with excitement at the prospect of the challenge.

Guts, has lost it.

He was a bastard, who once carried an over bastardize bastard sword, who killed bastards, demons, angels and gods knows what ever crossed his path, dead in a bastardize version of hell that as well has an bastardize version of torturer.

He nailed almost everything, except the most important thing… he wasn't in hell neither in heaven, he wasn't dead either, he didn't fail that the naked half human half horse is indeed a bastardize torturer.

But, Guts failed miserably to point out that he is wasn't bastard -at least as a person-, but failed to point that he is indeed, a bastardize human- at least in whatever this place is considered human- even though he doesn't know it.

Because…what kind of human seeks out a life of strife and struggle rather than peace and comfort?

But, if one can't live their life the way they want, they rather as well die.

Right now he had made his choice…

And instantly her eye were out of the deep void of that her mind, she rocketed like powerful spear meant if there was wall behind her target she would pierce his flesh and pin him to it, while whirling her makeshift wooded weapon with both hands and strength resembling certain beheaded general and its steed in a desert area on Doldrey.

The prospect of fighting the general of the black goats knights with his steed-mare- as one, though she isn't the dead general, she seems to be capable to give Guts a challenge-in his circumstances.

Though he still wonders: 'is this place a reserved spot in hell where tortured is served in the form of bizarre circumstances?' the reply to the question time, is no answer or... rather an answer which, doesn't seem to be satisfying, unless one has all the right pieces… to be fit together. Though until then, Guts must survive the trials to come on this reserved spot in hell, where the irony is so much that makes you unable to choose to either cry or laugh of the absurd circumstances soon to be… worsened.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the same room with cracks a bit apart from the duo of naked knight and naked mercenary who were having a nice duel to the death. Unknown to them, an equally naked human with pink head with strands of peach blonde hair streaming over a pale face with feminine features, was steering wake from slumber, her lips splitting into sweet smile, big enough to show her sharp white canines, which seemed sharp enough to tore off the flesh from the neck, with red eyes snapping open with glints of delight as semi-dried crimson blood still dripped downward in a straight line from her mouth, while recovering glimpses she could recall of the events prior -feeling the sticky wetness between her thighs- and asking …_

 _'What happened last night?'_

…TO BE CONTINUE

* * *

 **Authors Note** : That was it another evil move so let me sing a song.

Cliffhanger, hanging from a tree~

And that's why its called cliffhanger~

CAN' . …

Though this chapter came earlier than I wanted-thank to be offline for at least 1 week and staying in the house of my grandparents which doesn't have internet and editing it- helped me to focus solely on writing this chapter.

Another thing I am building another story for Berserk. This one isn't crossover, the concept, time travel and new game plus if you add certain God Hand Member-Slan theorized as the Nun mentioned during the Tower Convictions Arc- to make things more complicated than they were in the original timeline. What would have happen if I knew then what I know now.

Another would be A Song of Ice and Fire/Game of Thrones:

In this one Guts is reborn as either as Eddard Fucking Blessed Stark and become infamous for his view of life though Jon Arryn tried to tame the wolf, but failed.

Other in which Guts wakes up as Lyanna Stark in the tower of joy with his ever trusting Dragonslayer beside her, before Ned, Reed and party could fight the Kingsguard, they were already dead or better say slaughtered. By berserker enhanced hormonal rage due to pregnancy.

Though I don't read the books only watch the TV show.

Now add another character profile without background or personality only appearance:

Falna the Familiar:

Race: Familiar

Age: 1000+ (Yep pretty much the one pulling the reigns of the mares commonly known as witches)

Occupation: Nurse

Eyes: Reddish Brown

Hair: Pale Blonde near white

Appearance: A petit-short like a child- looking girl with flat like cutting boar slim body. (Imagine it as Illya from Fate) with fluffy ended long stripped black and white tail.

Every character has past, and posting it deliberately on the profile would cost me a very good resource for the plot-my opinion.

Now let's starts some more random ranting pointing out a few more things:

In the poll it seems everyone wants to match Guts with strongest and toughest of the monster girls. These are the top ten at the moment:

Dragon

Kunoichi

Demon

Amazoness

Pharaoh

Hellhound

Dhampire

Dark Valkyrie

Centaur

Vampire

Started playing Skyrim and Got bored at LVl 35-Bethesda doesn't follow its own plot so where are the sights of a civil fucking war in that world- and I haven't started to play Dragon Age Origins –which I acquired the same day- I feel it will be a deception, now I am feel guilt of buying such a pieces crap when I could buy something more worthy, such as Dark Souls Prepare to Die Edition, with front cover featuring the ever so manly Artorias the Abyss Walker and all the DLCs or Tales of Grace F.

I gave the previous chapter an update to make this one flow better-I don't know the expression used.

I need a BETA reader.

I believe that Love is something it always must be shared to one person with great prejudice accordingly to the person(Sibling's Love, Friend's Love, Enemy's Love, Lover's Love, Family's Love etc etc) all are different. That is why I say is Pseudo Harem.

Guts, badass meter never falls only rises up reference to the 2016 anime, showing how tough and manly a man can look while cooking- a fresh hare which he killed without a glance and peeled its skin with his bare teeth. Soma vs Guts, who you think wins making food-orgasm? Guts win.

Monster will replace their love and yearn to couple for another needs that were buried beneath the love.

The soprano in the abyss watcher's theme seems to be howling like a wolf.

Question:

What monster girl will be introduced next?

What are the Foreign Languages leads to an indecent proposal?

Suggestions Request:

1\. What kind of Jobs/Occupation other species monster girls can be specialized or might work in?

Example: imagine the era of this fantasy setting being similar age of 1600 between middle 19th century with bits of the discoveries of the 20th and 21st century.

Arachne, Jiraigumo, Mothman: Textiles, Tailor, Needlework.

Werewolf, Hellhound: Guards, Hunter, Bounty Hunter, Scout, Bodyguard, Courier.

Sand-Worm: Transport Through the dessert.

Harpies species: Messengers, Bards, Scout.

Kunoichi: Scout, Messenger, Bodyguard, Spy.

Mermaid Species: Life- Savers, Messengers, Courier, Fisherwoman

Dwarf: Smiths, Miners, Merchant.

Elf: Hunters, Scout

Kraken, Scylla: Dye (Ink)

Hakutaku: Scholars, Teacher, Librarian.(Academics)

Lizardman: Soldier, Guard.

Sea Bishop: Missionary, Wonderer, Bard, Messenger (any nomad job)

Minotaur: Lumberjack, Guard, Builder (Backbreaking jobs)

Amazoness: Hunter, Guards, Soldier, Military Head, Village Chief, Courier.

Dragon: Military head, King, State Manager, Treasurer (Anything Involving giving her reigns over domains or absolute power)

Pharaoh: namesake, diplomat.

Apophis: Advisor (Backstabber)

2\. What kind of Organization the monster girl would join?It can be religious or more academic, either following certain philosophy or none.

Example:

Sea Bishop: Possibly a missionary who spread wherever she goes the word of her God Poseidon and give his/her blessing -being able to live underwater. She is also the one who most of the times would perform the ceremonial marriage.

Amazon: Religiously they would worship the Ares Greek god of War or Artemis Goddess of Hunt and Moon. The way of Worship offering their spoils of war or their captured pray. The law of the strongest survives.

Witch: The Sabbath which is their worshiping to Baphomet is modified due to the lacking of their main object to worship properly their lord: Men. So they modified to a more academic focus which is searching for eternal youth their own way plus creating alternative ways for the reproduction.

Kunoichi: Due to the lack of men they returned to the habit of assassination and infiltration so they join certain groups to find jobs suited for them as freelancer. Or serve someone specific.

Gyoubu Danuki: They might join a Merchant Guild.

READ, REVIEW, FOLLOW AND FAV

PSS: Chapter 2 has been updated and edited.


	4. Chapter 4:Indecent Proposal pt3

Near Five Month without Updating.

Damn in the anime Guts is damn badass manly as ever, he run downward from a tower thrusting his sword and pierce damn motherfucker of Mosgus.

Damn that Miura knows how to make a cliffhanger now we must wait possibly the same length of time for them to reach Elfheim.

And now a Berserk Game with dynasty warrior mechanics I would have preferred it were like Ninja Gaiden. And I have to say Guts in Berserker Armor is Monster his move set reminds me of Devil May Cry.

And Yes I renamed the story to, Irony: Second Chance or The Bastardized Joke?

Remade the summary

Chapter word count: 7,480

 **Disclaimer I don't own anything just my OC and Setting.**

* * *

During the centuries after the last human drew breath, the world of monster started to suffer changes, which our progeny and mates were not influenced by it, which is between positive productive and concerning negative which were varying from degree to the generation and to the species.

But what were the changes? Well let's start with the positive side -as our dear demon lord (Her soul be blessed.) who had a policy "Don't Worry, Be happy."- Our daughters took a step forward from harassing and mindlessly seeking sex from whoever had sword between their legs, to start taking careers which as the changes varied from species and generation its application also varied from, defense of state; to administrative duties; to research. They applied to more works than previous in generations they refocused that inextinguishable libido into a competitive drive for success in what they wanted to do… they became ambitious.

Thus, here is where it underlies the concerning negative, their drive.

We suspect this change came because the mere concept of being monsters… is to hunt/kill humans even after our great lord change our ways long ago -from seeking for human's death to seek human's love-, but regardless of her efforts and schemes for utopia, the purpose of the monsters had already been sculpted so deep to the core of their basic existence to be replaced by the whims of lord-or at least Is the theory of many scholars now day.

The point is that humans were part of the purpose monsters exist for, monster were meant to seek/hunt them to the bitter confines of this world, but now with them gone forever their obligated to either die for their primitively or move on, they pick the later.

They shall focus the same way that humans once did… their ambition-ironically a part of their blood ancestry is human.

So they turned what their stubborn drive to stubbornness-of the worst degree- and will not stop until they get what they want. Thus, they become the spiritual successors to the human's want… but with even less issues to ensure their goals.

 **Piece of paper wrote by patriarch incubus salvaged from the ashes from the ruins of a palace after the War of the Daughters.**

* * *

 **The Foreign Language of an Indecent Proposal Part 3**

In a morning just like any other average morning, cold and quiet, a treehouse could be seen at the outskirts of town. This treehouse was the home of the only doctor-certified- near town. It was a beautiful morning… or at least it was.

As it always happens similarly during the nights when there is any sport the doctor fancy to put bets on. This cold morning was anything but quiet. As the sounds of rock being pulverized echoed through the still open-down- front door entrance along cursing swearing blasphemous things.

And what was the ruckus inside? That dares to turn down the calmness of the morning? Well… Inside this tree house, where drums made of stone resound as they were been hit not once hard but twice harder to be loud enough to wake those in the embrace of Morpheus or at gates the Hades- or possibly break the drums themselves.

There, in this very morning, at this very moment… a duel of nakedness and masters makeshift weapon was taking place inside the medical wing of a treehouse owned by an ill temper immature witch-doctor who in a tantrum likes to trash things around, when upset, that was practically clean yet trashed down –ironically- not by her hands in one of her tantrums.

The duelers-referred to the duo moisture in sweat and swearing fighters- as explained were naked and with makeshift weapons resembling a glorified old **Greek** painting which showed only naked men struggling against foul beast, one horse lady holding a piece of wood that once was part of the bed like if were a weapon for mounted fighters, the other was one eyed man, naked, yes, holding what it seemed to be a serum, like if were a knife meant to stab.

The reasons behind the conflict were, one of pride and making the other take responsibility for his actions, while the other is fighting in self-defense.

Their naked dance was like this: she charged whirling her weapon meanwhile he jumped while strained to out of the way possibly to another bed making the outmost possible to not stumble or being strike by the horse lady while to leaving obstacles behind him for her to stumble across.

In other words their naked dance was one meant to put upside down in disarray the entire wing and possibly the entire house. While the horse lady leaved craters and broken beds behind her just to replace her makeshift weapon, the man deliberately trashed the place. Something sure the doctor wouldn't like to see.

Though their actions should be enough make all the eyes pose on their endeavor, this wasn't the case.

Because we'll force the hands of the clock make time go backward so we may understand what happened a few hours before this mess of a duel happened.

Ten hours earlier, before any duel ever started, all from the point of view of a non-participant and non-spectator of the duel, who is right at this moment in the same room lying equally naked on the floor behind a barricade bed. With its conscience showing glimpses of recovering from her dark slumber and her very first sparks of thoughts was simply… one, "What Happened Last Night."

* * *

 **Flashback**

It was a 'normal' night with cool air compressing creating haze and mist; provoking animals to go to cuddle each other on their home and some time making predators rise for a hunt-to enter into a cuddle orgy.

Deep inside the woods that were normally dark where no sunlight nor glimpses of moonlight reached through its thick branches and clouds of green leaves without a single ray of light caressing the dirty ground.

And sometime individual get out of their warm homes and take long walks through the woods, either in search for it the perfect spot to some lucrative activity, thievery, assassination or a special nightly sell, but right now, is just plainly walking through these dark sinister woods like common sensed people walking through a park.

On a dirt road coursing the woods a shining red orbs could be seen from a far glowing on the dark.

Wearing black leather knee length boots in reddish brown, and stepping its long heels on the road, above her boots, a bit above its knees bits over its pale thigs, a black short trouser with crimson petal embroider of both side of its waist and coursing above her tender pale belly above its svelte midriff a skin tight a black corset with silver ornamented to resembles hands coursing through her ribcage and in the middle of the corset a a bat with red jewels for eyes was covering her breast with its retracted leather wings and silver bones exposed.

On her bare shoulder a short tailed red duster with its end flowing giving her sinister aura. And on top of it and possibly more ominous due to it been out place and time a white sun hat with hanging trinkets which resound like bells as she walked through with half of her face covered in pink partially blond hair or blond partial pink hair.

People dressed with the likes, are literally screaming to be robbed, kidnaped and raped because they are so… alluring, so tempting for those type of characters who find thrilling commit to robbery, kidnap and rape… though this would been the case if we were in a more normal and very very much average kind of world, but we're not.

But been in 'not your everyday average world 'doesn't mean that everything is better and wonderful for all-except in Wonderland where one is so dosed up and so high beyond heaven and so under hell that for those people, everything is wonderful- there are still dangers lurking waiting for an opportunity.

But alas that is a topic for another time. Now let's keep track on the lady in red.

The lady in red who was walking through the woods was pretty much doing this out of her daily-nightly- routine.

You see the lady in red-that isn't her name- is courier right now on the middle of a job better say a delivery, which was traveling safeguarded under her armpit. The package, in appearance seemed shaped like a small barrel made out a silver colored metal with a pinkish luster.

What was inside she wouldn't tell neither hint, but what she could tell is that was something her current client wanted her to dearly secure and deliver the package.

Why struggle? Well it happens that the voyage for the item cost her dearly, though money and time wasn't a problem-she is loaded with both- the problem was storing it for safe.

Because the compound is easily outside of its source it decompose at a fast pace. So how does she deal with it? The thing was that of the shape of a barrel, is a storing device, its surface layer is made of Demonic Silver which connects through to refrigeration machinery with magical arrange for the cooling purpose and stop its decomposition. Here is the struggle; the main problem is keeping it running by constantly supplying energy to the storing device need, so the question is: what would be the power supplier?

Bingo, demonic energy absorbed through skin to steel-demonic silver- contact, the demonic silver is a conductor of energy and the source is the one touching it in other words the lady in red.

The real pain in the ass for the lady in red was that supplying the artifact with demonic energy leaved her with the feeling of anemia or in other words lack of red globules in her blood or lack of blood.

Because her species generates their demonic energy through either this ways:

1.) Feeding healthy portions of tasty food and good sleep. Though the food is acceptable she couldn't find any fine place she knew that was tasty to eat ' _once I am done here I will hit Olwen's bar for a good meal and booze, that women surely knows his way through kitchen.'_ And to sleep- an evil grin spread though her lips remembering the day- she would go to piss off the doctor for sending her to bring a piece of possible and tiresome junk by asking about if his team won and then deliberately asking for a bed on the medical wing- ' _oh those cots are heaven I would like the doctor to tell me where can I purchase one.'_

2.) And an addicting overdoses of fresh blood. Of either incubus-delicious, if is your own men turned by she heard, to this she will wish to have been born earlier-, lesser succubus, succubus-these two are good but not refreshing-, mermaid-sea food is good for health and memory-, Elf or Dark Elf-though it taste good it make her system revolt, too healthy- or beast-men-gourmet indeed. She could push the doctor for a bonus-which was reasonable for all the trouble she passed on the way- after dropping the package, after all that was her only motivation to take the job 'blood' not just any but one cocktail of blood-salamander's with lava golem minerals- seasoned in good aphrodisiacs meant to make ice melt by mere contact with it-would imagine sitting on the tundra after drinking the cocktail no more cold nights.

3.) A heated intercourse with a male-which you will not find one available unless you make an appointment for the next orgiastic event hosted by Incubus patriarchs on the main continent within 1 year of anticipation- or the lesser equivalent-succubus with the male meat sword.

Though most species which are variation of the succubae sub-species can resupply their demonic energy either of these ways, but only just a few of them have the all three alternative option to resupply.

The succubae main species as imply is a female demon which main source of nourishment is through sex with men. Thus the resupply consist in consumption of cum-semen- and other fluids meant to be absorbed during a heated intercourse with a male-though the partner isn't needed to be strictly male, but the partner it just need to recreate the event that involves an erect member which is thrusted in an out rubbing her insides until it shoots load of cum. Though then what that makes a sub-species? Well is a bit complicated let's just say that they are just hybrid female demonkin.

Now for a sub-species is optional-it's also called the fun way- mean of nourishing one's body, though is effective but very impractical as one must waist a lot of time without moving from their initial position until one is exhausted or have exhausted its partner which again more time wasted as one must regain air and strength to walk-everyone knows that time is gold, in the lady in red perspective: time is extra blood cocktail-and this method is to stress relief and being short of time means there be frustration and building more stress.

And she being of the species she is- a dhampire-, well she has a certain amount of pride of not lowering herself to do the heated intercourse while working, which will cost dearly to her reputation- after all she is professional which jobs are well secured because of her reputation- though once she's finished the delivery and collected her price and bonus she could go pay a visit to one of those lesser succubus part timers -the ones with male member between their legs- on one of the **Roxanne Street** brothels, thenrent a room for a night or two and be in a win/win heated situation until the next job comes up-though if everything goes south and doesn't have the time to go, she can still stay free of charges in Docs medical wing.

Without knowing she was already out of the woods, now on the outskirts in front of a natural lighted tree with bioluminescent fungi growing around its trunks like the symbiont it is while fireflies and spores were swirling around calmly.

Now thinking about Doc, isn't it at this time around when there is a soccer game, said soccer game being a mayor event for gamblers to bet and have juice reward loads of silver in which the doc has probably betted a juicy load-not enough to go bankrupt but enough to make her go tight.

The thing about gambles and game is that most caster type of beings-in this case Witches; Dark Mages and others- don't bet because of the game itself, no, they bet because of most of them have the means to use foresight with the probability of seeing a future or fate itself-which is in her opinion, practically killing the thrilling amusement behind the gamble which is the pending and stressful though of the possibility of losing or win- they don't bet on the game they bet on who sees the real future.

After analyzing all which shouldn't be missing at this time around this night, she now put a bit more of focus on the background sounds which is by every mean… unappealing starting with the combination of words and the hateful and scornful tone behind them "THE BITCH THAT BORE YOU, THE BITCH THAT BORE ME!" thus ruining the peace and quiet of the beautiful nightly atmosphere by the voice of the very same person which she is intended to deliver the expensive -unpleasant-package to.

As it was being mentioned earlier it's good to know the future and all but it isn't exactly precisely as one would foresee, as every condition around it always keep changing, though one can influence it to go their way, but interfering in a sport event with magic or fixing it is illegal-which is paid not so kindly by the lovers of the mentioned sport, who will turn from a enthusiastic spectators of the arena, into the angry army of revolution destroying the regime who did them wrong, by sabotaging and violating literarily the passionate sport they so dearly love that could kill for it- and this is why magic caster are forbidden to enter any sport event as participants-unless they requires the use of magic for the stuff- or as spectators, though that doesn't deny them the right to bet-because is hell a lot convenient.

As the woman-doc- in question keeps throwing her tantrum from that fat mouth of hers making those nearby believe in her as the sore loser she is, the dhampire lady in red keeps walking cooly-though she feels the headache of exhaustion- until she come in front with the entrance and front door of the house. Which she icy cool and calmly elegantly knocks like the refined lady was intended to be-she has reputation and appearance to keep of being of high class, after all- and she stood there until she hears one of the locks on the door being removed and the door knob rotating.

She focused on door now in opening motion expecting a bit mentally anxious to see who will greet her-since the owner doc keeps swearing with F word upstairs. And looking at the door she see that the person greeting her is non-other than the white haired familiar wearing in her pajamas-which indeed looks cute her- while holding a glass of milk-or what it seems to be milk.

"Oh Miss Dracunmove is good to see you so soon, please step in the doctor explained to me if you were to come around this week and her mood was ill-disposed to receive the package at the moment, I should receive it in her stead."

The girl politely greeted the dhampire acknowledged as Dracunmove and gestured her to step in. Though when she said 'ill-disposed' she showed in her eyes certain amusement as she directed them upstairs, as they could hear the words 'cunts, harlots, shove their asses with a broom' and more denigration involving the mothers being spilt from the girl's mistress from the little small lips started to curved little by little into a sweet smile-it would have been sweet if those denigrating words were not part of the reason it the smile was formed.

"Yes I came earlier because I wanted to finish this fast as could, and take the break; also didn't I tell you Falna to just call me Helia last time we met?" Of course giving her name and making herself friendly enough to be called familiarly to comfort of her current client that she is familiar with meant more clients which means more jobs which means more bloo…err money-though she is loaded.

Her quota for the usual jobs is just the standard payment in gold or silver –cash-, when said job is the usual delivery from island to island town to town basic demanded goods and etc, etc… but in this job, which involved just to be a courier, here is the unusual part, needed to stock on the ship-her ship which also served as good to do more business such renting it for merchant to export their goods though she isn't the captain just the owner- with a hundred 120 days provision for a coursing to an islet very near the island of **Dantesfones** that from here the voyage takes nearly 40 to 80 days counting on the wind and good weather- it took 45 days for her and the crew using the service of some of their unique crew members- an islet which is very near to the island nightmares which is the most dangerous place on the archipelago and possibly the world for even monsters to enter.

"Heh… but mama says I must keep my manners especially in front guests... and besides I must keep respecting my elders no matter who they are." That last comment nearly makes Helia split the ice retaining her cool, serious and professional expression with ice pick, just to laugh at the mockery this runt makes at her mistress expenses-or is the runt is mocking at her (Helia) expenses as well- as the though coursed through she shut her eyes and smile preventing all intent to glare maliciously to this bitch of a runt-shifting fast into a momentarily frown.

She was near 500 years old-actually 498 years- and this bitch of a runt was probably twice her age or thrice her-she have been making delivery since she renounce privateer -cough, cough piracy- business which was probably around 240 years ago probably when the winds of conflicts were ceasing down.

The thing is that she had made various deliveries during that time to doc's mother-who in her book was a good client as anyone who paid in blood- and this bitch of runt was there during that to receive her, still the same-ticking the bottoms.

She proceeded to follow the bitch of a runt to the medical wing illuminated by bioluminescent white fungi with arranged white sheets covered beds the floor made out of white square tiles glistening immaculately clean like the rest of the room, though the walk through the isolated wing felt like a halfway long walk for Helia-possibly the draining exhaustion she still feels for still holding the package has her legs wants to give in and her hold of it seems to be losing a bit.

Approaching the door at the end other of the room which the familiar-bitch of a runt- started unlocking a series of magic locks and relocating a certain arrange of pentagrams and stuff like which are for a) measure of security for non-magical and magical thieves giving them uneasy access, and more so as the magic caster specie's mana supply keep declining, and b) to store stuff that would normally go to waste by a short time margin due to either unstable temperature or environmental contamination, the space on the other side of that door is meant to decontaminate and regulate the temperature of everything it have in stock.

Helia doesn't know anything complex about the topic of magic. She knows the fairly basic a bit of the basic of magic picked up over the years and some of the habits of some magic casters-witches- have regarding their homes location by dealing with their quirks.

Though with so many things running by magic or being enhanced by magic-the fungi light- one would doubt magic caster's mana supply is declining.

It would seem that way from outside view, as most of the witches of this time like to reserve their own mana for emergency and relying on a proxy source.

So what they do is look for a place to allocate their homes very near a unlimited power supply or supplier of mana which are either close to leylines-or dragon's veins as some Zinpagu's priestess and Mist Continent scholars likes to call them- or a place equivalent to a cursed place-haunted woods, haunted house, old graveyard of at least 200 or 350 years, swamps and demon realm or near a place where people often dies, with the safe measure of under clearing.

Doc's place is one of those powered by the tree which rooted directly to one of the leylines of this island, and at outskirt of town meaning with clearing.

Though Helia knows all that, still that doesn't mean she knows how to operate it efficiently without having handicap.

The bitch of runt turns to Helia and narrow her eyes for moment in focus then return to her normal expression.

"Are you okay Mrs. Helia, you seem kind of, pale? Would you like a transfusion now?" The bitch of a runt asked with concern.

A transfusion is something she needs right at this moment

"Yes that will be appreciated; the storing device is leaving me dry of my reserves."Helia spoke in semi-tired.

The runt of a bitch nodded in acknowledgment and opened the once sealed door then step inside. 'There was No: Hey let me take care of that while I look for your transfusion. 'Helia though because the bitch of a runt who did ask but didn't offer her help.

Helia followed behind the bitch of a runt, once she stepped inside there was a couple stairs from her view this height equaled at least second floor. She started walking though the medical wing is illuminated with many white fungi this storage room doesn't have them instead they were illuminated by the blipping lights of flasks, glass cylinder like chambers-The place seemed multicolored by the lights.

Those were bigger storing devices which served their named purpose plus observation, around their base platform are tubes with a roots which are protruding from below supplying energy to conserve something within the many devices on the rooms which all seems to be an eldritch like organ, some seems to be malformed, dissected specimen or some suspicious looking gurgling liquids.

If her species didn't possess night vision Helia wouldn't have notice how big this place was, possibly 10 kilometers long, 50 meters width, and 20 meters tall.

The runt of a bitch stopped in front of a stand and said while gesturing to the platform on it "Put it here while I search for Blood Cocktail."

Helia did as it was told and tiredly connected the device to the stand and the metallic surface slip away to reveal a glowing glass carcass. Within it something made out of reddish or black flesh is floating in the middle, resembling a deformed organ-or organs- as she wasn't sure because it has beat like a heart, inhaled and exhaled like lungs and its most disturbing thing it had many eyes surrounding and under the rhythm of every beat, inhale and exhale, blinked and refocused, like scanning its surroundings.

Helia looked away of the abomination she had to carry and sit down on couch that was nearby. She was really tired, that thing was very greedy to consume a lot of her demonic energy nearly letting her dry. And by thing it refers to that **Flesh Vessel** \- an alchemical/magical made organ.

The process how they are made is unknown but she knows of what they are made.

The material most of this things are made is of samples-blood, fluids, a small slice of an organ or muscle etc etc- of another living being, but it doesn't matter if its monster or animal either one works for it creation-though many of people want it made of an specific things (that is doc case). What does matter is the shape and size. The shape categorizes the Flesh vessel's function and how to use it. And the size measures the capacity of said function.

The doctor happens to have many shapes and size for many uses, Helia knows one of those is meant for the distillation of her blood cocktails.

"Would you like, through transfusion through intravenous or drink it in a cup?" Falna returned with a tray carrying along, 2 bags of blood, a cup and needle intravenous.

"What kind?" Helia asked, as every blood taste different.

"Elf" the bitch of runt answered with a soft grin fully knowing.

Helia wished to say 'do you have something else' but she knew that beggars can't be choosers- especially around this bitch of a runt- so she say the only thing she could "Intravenous." she wasn't fond not of the taste of the elf's blood.

So she took the needle on the tray pierced through her veins while the runt put the bag hanging on (?).

"If you need something I'll be upstairs, also please do not touch anything." With an annoying smile the runt of a bitch leaves Helia to rest with her transfusion.

Helia made herself most comfortable possible closing her eyes while letting the blood infusion course through her veins warming up her anemiac body. She rested like that for a lost period amount of time, until …

1 She felt the vibration on of the basement.

2 Along the sound of wood crashing on the stone floor plus clattering metallic sound.

These 2 things would have been enough to announce the need of getting up from the couch. However it was the third which announced such need, this third was only confirmed by her nose sniffing the air as the bitch of a runt left the door semi-closed.

3 The foreign scent which made the primal of her most dormant predatorial instincts screech in excitement of what could produce such a starving scent-even if she was full she would feel starving at if her nose announced such scent been present.

What is it? She'll find out.

Helia not bothering to remove the intravenous from her arm thus dragging it along, she walked in haste to the door upstairs.

When she reaches the door to open it… she hears the moans coming behind it.

As she hears the moans turn and splattering sound of flesh tearing along flesh hitting flesh like in thrusting pounding. And when her curiosity of the unfamiliar-familiar scent along another new one she's fully familiar with, which finally hits her hard enough to be impulse to open the door.

Then everything is turned red as her eyes where spilled with a mysterious substance of color and the scent of it invaded her mouth with a primal starving expression.

What was in front of her was a man pulling back the black hair of a centaur while thrusting and pounding hard enough to hear flesh clapping with flesh from behind while at the same time the doctor had her legs locked around his neck her thick thighs hugging his face between her legs. But most impacting of all… blood spitting threads construction in darkened flesh sprouting from where once should be an arm.

And each drop of blood from it was like the ticking of a clock that she stared with focus only to the little hand marking the seconds, which for her… was way too slow and way to wasteful to sit and watch.

The last thing she remembers before losing her conscience to her primal instinct, running with her jaw wide open to his neck.

And everything is history.

* * *

 **Flashback End:**

The currently conscious Helia could feel her lower half numb with pain. Unable to put herself on her feet all she could do is watch. Watch that same man, who ravished the centaur like stallion in heat, the same man that carried the weight of the doctor on his shoulders while doing her an oral non-stop and possibly that same man who she happened to mess around with his erect pent up phallus -which the mare didn't satisfy-pierced and thrusted no stopping hitting her harder and harder rubbing her inside roughly until it was enough to leave her like a crippled.

Now, that man was dodging and jumping from every furious blows of the centaur -which she recognize as Olwen- which leaves fissure in the cobble stone floor each time it misses with that piece of wood.

Though Olwen was out of shape she still carried the power to break stones, still being out of shape means less stamina-and after the last night- she must be still tired. The only thing moving her is will alone. She never landed a direct blow on him only rosin him.

The man the other wasn't faring better than Olwen as he has some superficial cut and bruises never most rosin blows, plus his movement seemed a bit numb each time he was about to dodge he showed an expression of discomfort on moving- possibly last night took its toll on him as well. The man holding a needle in his hand, never getting close enough to make it to Olwen's neck.

Both the mare and the stranger were no heavy breathing, perspiration coursing through their still bare-naked.

Seeing as both were now still, Helia could foresee it was now or ever.

And true to her expectations the man and Olwen rushed onward at each other. Olwen swung horizontally the piece of wood putting more all the force left in her. Helia assumed because the man sloppy footwork he wouldn't be able to bend the knees enough and in time to crouch from Olwen's strike. An air wave coursed through the room from the force of Olwen swing, throwing some of nearby object on the stands and table which still stood in this mess of arena.

In 1, 2 and 3 Helia expected to see the man skull bleeding being crushed, his neck twisting as it breaks and a dead body crashing a few feet away from a tired Olwen.

Instead of there was tired Olwen with her makeshift weapon hold in the air with her eyes widening in horror as a she looked up from its tip to above… and instead the man's body crashing away from Olwen, there was a man standing atop of Olwen's weapon.

But that wasn't what scared Olwen, and Helia was feeling it within her as her eyes locked the same spot which Olwen's were focused on... his face. That face, that expression that… toothy grin and the way his eye, eyes were looking at Olwen's was enough to cement the foundation of fear the one that lets you froze in it. His intentions were painted plainly on his face making anyone in the position of this glare feel helpless and weak like an insect. To Helia who was helpless unable to move she could not even shout in fear, she assumed immediately what would happen to Olwen… death.

As the man jumped aiming toward Olwen bare-neck with the needle in hand, Helia heard the dirt beneath her shifting and murmurs as if.

Then she looked the door to the storage room and seeing the doctor on her knees-naked- with one hand on the ground and the other hand curled in Falna-naked-'s tail who standing beside her, while murmuring in a strange language, indecipherable words for Helia's ears.

Then doctor shouted in the end of the spell conjuring. Then roots sprouted beneath the floor where the airborne man is. The roots in a rush grew upward reaching the man before his arm was near Olwen's neck, throwing him roughly to the ceiling and before he could fall unconscious to the hard floor binding him to it.

Olwen locked hooved legs give and sit. While the doctor let go of Falna's tail and sigh in relieved exhaustion. While Helia looked up to the man who right was struggling to set himself free, when suddenly he started when a dart flew to his neck.

To this she focused from the trajectory to the other person who she haven't kept watched…the bitch of runt had in her hand a blowgun and on her face that hateful smirk.

"I don't know you, but this has been an amazing morning." The bitch of a runt says still holding the blowgun stretching her arms wide, started walked outside of the medical wing to the stairs. "Once I'm clean we will deal with this situation appropriately. I shall send the message to the guards in town once we are presentable. And don't worry about him waking, that dart will keep him out for a 1 or 2 days."

Every wake female within the medical wing wanted one thing with every inch of their being: to choke the hateful life out 'that runt of a bitch', if it wasn't because everyone was too hurt to even stand in their own two feet to do so they would have do so.

The plans of murdering the familiar will have to wait for another time because they really, really needed her help to move.

* * *

In another place, in another time, a few days after, large crowd of people was gathered a across door in a large hall.

Pacing back and forth a crowd of monster in anxious anticipation; wanting to corroborate news. All murmurs that were bouncing on the halls collectively were divided in obviousness between "is it true?", "did that really happen?", "impossible, shouldn't they be extinct?" all of them were speaking astonished of what just happened a 2 days ago in the house of one of the residence of town.

Hoh, but this news didn't stop here at all. The mere mention to a peddler or traveler was enough spread news reaching the neighboring town-sister to this one- at the west most who came were the important folks barging to know more of this astonishing occurrence and some who wanted extra gossip to share in the Sabbaths and Sunday reunions. This occurrence happened once in a lifetime they needed to witness it.

"Who would have thought that a human still exist?"

Many were murmuring all chatting the same thing over, over speculating the many versions they herd and passing them on, this is the most resent hot topic in the island, and possibly later once it spread like fire in the forest… the world.

* * *

 **Sorry for the Long wait I had many things to do as well trying to figure out how to progress this story without rushing it meaning; that I am conveniently forcing Guts survival instinct to familiarize with the customs and traditions of the place, so that when the chance rose he will run for it, while expanding the setting of the story.**

 **Also many more distractions I go for treasure hunting-game hunting- from which I have purchased Demon's Souls in good condition which cost me exactly $3.30 in a pawn shop tax included-in the near future I will find Dark Souls Prepare to Die Edition fight mi macho (my man) Artorias and take his waifu Ciaran while I cuddle Yorshka/Priscilla's fluffy tail and let Quelaag Eat me Whole-and I have to say is quite hard yet so easy if you are not familiar with the gameplay of Souls; as well purchased Blazblue Continuum Shift- again very cheap $5.00 without tax-which for my disgrace and amusement removed the shortcut mechanic on left axis to replace it with an impractical shit called beginner mode which isn't useful for me to make the Infernal Divider with flexible move set-which was in the Calamity Trigger-though eventually I happened to learn how to do it-find myself infatuated to use Haku-men.**

 **My soul feels like being split apart each time my imagination runs in a wild frenzy brainstorm. I started to write another plot bunny which is again throwing Guts this time in Disney's Princesses Movies based on Twisted Disney's Princesses concept art-Mainly KasamiSensei Twisted Aurora concept.**

 _ **I also got very pleasantly busy –entertained- Reading/Watching:**_

 _ **Release that Witch**_

 _ **Comment: This is truly to my absolute liking though the character is from a modern time stuck in the body of layback prince who is running a harsh territory under the premise of a competition to inherit the throne-with other siblings competing in- depending on the ability you manage your land. To top it all in this world there are witch hunts. The development seems slow though its runs in a good pace and it isn't stuck in an eternal 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **person POV. The story is like, imagine it as a Sims in town scale which your objective is expanding it add politic/power struggle, economic, unforeseen events, game of throne style of backstabbing betrayal and the walk to humanism -or something similar to human rights for witches.**_

 _ **Seiun wo Kakeru**_

 _ **Comment: This one is similar to a Sims but without the perks of being prince and more about community. The Mc is a craftsmen of modern era stuck in the bronze era who has amnesia. Long story short he still has the abilities of a craftsman stuck in his head. Written in a good pace, but the most hated feature is that the story is in 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **fucking POV-I don't like that.**_

 _ **Code Geass: Dauntless**_

 _ **Comment: A butterfly effect with a lot of chapters though I am too lazy to write a comment about it so go to Tv tropes it has a page dedicated to this fic or read one of its reviews.**_

 _ **Dungeon Defense**_

 _ **Comment: Just like Overlord LN and Log Horizon but put in what I would call playing any Souls/Borne Game in New Game +10 or more with all stat reset to starter only relying on the timing and pattern to survive. Its promising have a good start and development, still in the hateful 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **POV.**_

 _ **My Father in Law Is Lu Bu**_

 _ **Comment: Good start very promising title, premise and starting chapter-a man forced to cosplay in Aries Gold Cloth which is an armor made of aluminum with a name which means molester in Chinese and if it's shouted leads to complete misunderstanding that produce being chased by angry mobs and then send back in time which by good or bad luck saves the Guts of the Romance of the Three Kingdoms The God of War: Lu Bu. With all that the author shit the it completely by giving the character a device to return back to his time which by casualty it is fully charged when he is in dire need-which in my opinion is a waste of resource-and helps Lu Bu to survive as miracle worker, though still entertaining.**_

 _ **Oukoku e Tsudzuku Michi**_

 _ **Comment: Imagine the story if Guts had discovered sex a bit more later and then stayed near a decade with 1000 year old vampire who was female which educated him to be a gentlemen and a ladies men who wherever he came walking he will shove his dragon slayer into any women who strike his fancy, still in hateful 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **POV.**_

 _ **Goblinslayer**_

 _ **Comment: Too few chapters to say much, the art of the manga is alluring the concept of goblins though being weak monsters and are sub estimated by all the character-are truly are more dangerous if anyone left one alive just a single survivor of a nest alive- except one of the MC-series namesake- which is obsessed to hunt them down -like the 7 daily meals of a hobbit.**_

 _ **A Farmer or Something**_

 _ **Comment: A fic though short was very heart-warming with such divergence. Pyrrha Nikos finding haven in soul from her conflictive past-the life of a huntress beacon of humanity- in the small farm of a farmer -clueless of her past- named: Jaune Arc. The story possibly came from Jaune quote:**_ _ **I can always be**_ _ **a farmer or something.**_

 **Okay let's stop here writing the nonsense, which I consider my necessary rambling-*cough* mind fuck *cough* -and speak of the story-though that would be hard without more rambling.**

 **Anyway the Poll results are up for you to see in my profile and posted the chapters that have been planned.**

 **At the moment these are the Top 20 on the poll:** **"Out of these one hundred choices. Which of these Monster Girls would you like it to be positioned in Gut's pseudo-Harem?"**

 **1 Dragon 14 5%**

 **2 Amazoness 12 4%**

 **3 Dark Valkyrie 12 4%**

 **4 Cursed Sword 11 4%**

 **5 Dhampire 10 4%**

 **6 Kunoichi 9 3%**

 **7 Pharaoh 8 3%**

 **8 Hellhound 8 3%**

 **9 Demon 8 3%**

 **10 Centaur 7 2%**

 **11 Valkyrie 7 2%**

 **12 Jinko 7 2%**

 **13 Salamander 7 2%**

 **14 Lilim 6 2%**

 **15 Echidna 6 2%**

 **16 Lizardmen 6 2%**

 **17 Ryu 5 2%**

 **18 Kikimora 5 2%**

 **19 Arachne 5 2%**

 **20 Vampire 4 1%**

 **Dhampire is the first from the poll to enter into the story though she isn't in the #1 in votes but she fit perfect for the job of courier. Please give me a review with ideas the many ways I could handle such plot resource.**

 **Anyway as you can see Guts is in a very tough position now that the entire community knows and the rumors spread, he will have to force his creative mind to argue and negotiate to survive.**

 **Next Chapter will be Guts interacting with the monster in the setting and meeting with some of the powers ruling the island. So if anyone has suggestion and ideas on how his character would interact in this kind of situation please leave review. And argue a way to save his neck.**

 **Give me a review if the quality is likeable and what do you think. What do you think of the characters?**

 **Till Next Time!?**

 **PD: I want more reviews!?**


	5. Chapter 5: News News for a Flexible Book

**Answering reviews:**

 **JessesanMan:** As I say before English isn't my mother tongue, thanks for pointing it my butchering, I really need to improve. I hope in this chapter at least it can be noted some improvement.

 **Devilboy101:** Give more than two words, 1 sentence and 1 paragraph with your thoughts, and I may be more than pleased to continue XD

 **SoraRed:** That's one hell YEAH!? That I am planning to introduce her as psychotic stalker-or in a simpler terms a Yandere.

 **Ben56:** Thanks to you for the review. As I said before this isn't a harem (psst as much I like to say that I am running unsubtly through the route) it's a pseudo-harem. And yes Guts may have children with monster girls because he being this world not having offspring's that may anchor him is a sin. The Berserk Dynasty Warriors shows awesome move set-Specially Guts in Berserker Armor- unfortunately Guts will not be Guest character in All Stars Musou I really want to see him kill fight Lu Bu. The demon wolf may not be inside guts but it can be elsewhere.

 **patiphat1998:** She isn't a herm centaur she is just centaur I haven't introduced him to the Hermaphrodites or tentacles yet only nearly being anally raped by a tail which belonged to the Lolita familiar which I like to call Bitch of a Runt.

 **Disclaimers: I don't Own anything except my OCs and the Setting.**

 **Sorry for the bad grammar it hasn't passed through the beta yet.**

* * *

 **Irony Chapter 5 Interlude- The news news for a Flexible Book.**

* * *

 _If there is one thing that history has thought us is that there is no faster way for news to travel than brag about it._

 _And if you didn't know best and undiluted news are always from historic figure bragging drunken in a brothel._

 _-Anecdotes from random Scholar in Brothel._

* * *

On the day, around a corner of a street in the business district of a town named **Drite** , a town located in the north east of the island of **Pinpinela** at the Mnemosyne Archipelago **.**

In a few steps once stepping out of the light of the street into a narrow alley where you can see between two walls of two different stone buildings shadowing anything within the alley from the sunlight rays of noon and morning there on the other end of the alley there one can find a shop.

Small and barely noticeable shop on the business district of **Drite** , its outside appearance was simple, very plain blue with its sign which showed a plain name " **Drite Bookkeep** " as reference to the town its located in shop and the goods the shop provides-books very original.

On its door there's a sign that reads "open" which still highlighting the plainness of its wooden brown door –which still looked plain.

Opening the door to see inside of the plain shop in the alley one expect to find its plain interior, instead one must wait for its sighting as there is stair that leads down – possibly twenty meters below ground- with the only option of walking subterranean stairs down to the light at the other end but once stepping inside the light, what one can see is well …it was mess, piles upon piles of books which were towering to the point of reaching the ceiling-the bookshop was bigger than its outlook suggested- making it a sea of hardcovers, and beside those messes were shelves full of books-all this giving the impression there are more books than spare space.

There in front of the entrance stairs, a counter surrounded in towers of books was person.

This person behind the corner which was behind the fortress of books whose face was behind a large book which title reads: **How to Prey on Humans by Thalestris Fifth Lilim Princess** \- all the books which made the fortress that surrounded the person had the same two words at the end of the authors name **Lilim Princess**.

The names varied but all the books were arranged to surround-imprison-the person within the fortress, of whose only noticeable feature-as its face is buried in a big book- were a pair of white horns protruding upward from its thick mane of hair.

But if we shift our vision into something into setting which allows us to see through the fortress clearing the space which the fortress of books occupy, it will allows us to see more feature-though not enough to see under its clothes-of this person sitting behind the counter.

The person sitting was humanoid with hooved legs which are covered on silver fur, till reach its white smooth skin under the knees exposing slim thighs, which were partially covered by the side cut of its qiapo-china dress- cut in the way to look like a pelvic curtain which seemed to fit on her hips and waist on its chest cropped so a pair of appraisable amount of cleavage could be showcased in a black cloth ( **Litchi Faiyling style of clothes** ).

And lowering down the hardcover book to let a full scope view her face, which came in the form black spot forming under and around her eyes plus highlighted by the thin glasses, this person appears to have the appearance of someone suffering from insufficient sleep/sleep deprivation or something along those lines.

"It is then after browsing through the books its official this is a unique subject, that none of the researchers' worth of their scholarship, doctorate or mastery had the pleasure to study. Only the anonymous Aldia often referred to the subject yet no solid proof, which means." she gives wide grin enough to creep out anyone nearby because it appear her pearly white teeth were shining by her eyes lighted up enhanced by the glasses highlighted the black spots surrounding her eyes, wiggling her head left and right like a tick tock clock then putting her hand to hide her face as she laugh like a mad man making the discovery of the century which was 'YEAHIHIHIHIHI' pitch sounding.

And when she ceased laughing she removes her hand slowly- and the light on the room turned red.

And with an expression like if were warped person who went to the very same pits of hell and returned with an even more sickening smile which warned anyone of evil deeds up ahead…

She spoke to no one in particular.

"THAT MAN IS MINE FOR THE TAKING" with conviction.

* * *

Why was all that? Well… To understand what this mad looking person is up to, one must know what pushed her to do it what she is up to.

So let us inverse the hands of the clock till hours of the prior days to this one- 72 hours.

Starting in…3…2…1…

* * *

 **Flashback: One Day and Hours Before.**

On the night, around a corner of a street in the business district of a town named **Drite** , a town located in the north east of the island of **Pinpinela** at the Mnemosyne Archipelago **.**

In a few steps once stepping out of the light of the street into a narrow alley where you can see between two walls of two different stone buildings overshadowing anything within the alley there on the other end of the alley there one can find cramped between the walls a shop.

Its door opening and someone stepping out then closing and closing it with click, this person walks until reaching the other end of the alley stepping into the street. Looking from right to left and forth, the streets seems still active but not with the same lot of people as in day.

Stepping into the lamps lights of the street the person reveals its form in more detail even if its features are covered in a coated hood which wraps in its figure like second layer of skin it is still easy to discern by its curves and bouncy chest that the person's gender is female.

Her steps clatter like hooves on the cobblestone streets. After 30 minute walk she reaches the establishment a Bar named **The Horny Broodmare** \- name she suspected was not picked by the owner and keeper but rather her partner.

She walks a bit further to the back entrance which is in an alley. She knocks four times softly.

At hours like these the one of the few Bars in town shouldn't be closed, but it is understandable if it's after all an accident happened to its keeper while her business partner is away in an errand so it must be out of business for few days until its keeper is in top shape.

Once she stopped, a voice from the other end says "State your name and business?" monotone deep gruff voice.

The person removes her hood revealing the horns and third eye of the Hakutaku owner of the bookshop except without the thick glasses "My name is Shu Linghuo **[Flexible Book],** I domicile for a massage." She said while looking to the door eye with smile.

That wasn't her real name of course; this was the alias she uses for her part-time work.

"In a moment please." The deep gruff voice said.

She heard behind the sound of locks being pulled.

Then door opens revealing very tall form towering over letting her be faced by navel surrounded by ripped abs under them, the towering person wore a black trouser reaching to her knees showing bipedal hind legs ending in pink nailed paws covered in blue fur, and above it a pair of mounds rivaling her own bust, covering them a silky fabric with a golden ank on its center pining it from falling free, with broad muscular shoulder with armor covering its whole left shoulder ending in its forearm forged for gladiators, with her right arm which was as long and muscular and big hands with pink claws as the left arm, the towering beast-woman gesture her to enter, the face of the beast-woman could not be seen as she was taller than the door frame.

Once inside the empty bar she can see the face of the beast of a woman, in truth she was expecting to see the face of a variant of Anubis due to the ank and blue fur, instead she meets a cropped eared Cu Sith with copper blue eyes black sclera giving her measuring glare judging if its threat.

Subconsciously the scholar she was bred to be saw a magnificently rare specimen as most of the Cu Sith either was short 3'7" like witches pre-war or tall 5'7" like Dark Mage without heels, this one is least 8'5".

And why she isn't a tall Kobold they don't seem any different from Cu Sith? Well its quite simple the line that divide the Cu Sith from the Kobold. The while the Kobold seeks the affection of its master a Cu Sith seeks to serve and guard their masters fully like Watchdogs, emphasizing the armor and her body build the scholar can see those muscle were not sculpted for affection but to serve effectively.

But who was the master of this Beast of Woman?

The scholar was caught in though that she didn't notice that the Cu Sith was gesturing for her to follow her upstairs.

"My master and her acquaintance are in the room at the end, shall there be any need of my assistance I'll be downstairs you may call me Viril." The beast of a woman speaks in her deep gruff voice with monotonous tone.

Walking upstairs like the beast of a woman said to meet clients that have solicited her services. Nearing the door she first knocks first after all is of bad manner barging in a room with people unannounced.

"Come in." said a very well recognizable cute voice behind the door.

She opens it to see a room with three beds, each bed laying facedown are the forms of; a long black haired dark skinned centaur barkeep Olwen, and in another a Pink haired with blond bangs slim figure of the dhampire courier Helia and the indigo silver short haired chubby witch doctor Lorian Marshall, and of course in front of them mounting a guard like the nurse she is was non-other than a white haired and reddish brown eyed familiar Falna with her petite form sitting in a chair in front of her now charges.

The part-time scholar took her time to take in the sight in front of her.

It wasn't strange to see Helia wanting her service after all she was one her regular clients each time she came to crash into town or rather Roxanne district in **Alean**. Neither was the Olwen as her job attending her establishment tended stresses her body physically and mentally sometimes a tough patron made appearance, she wasn't a regular but still required her services.

What was surprising was that the good doctor was here with her familiar in toe no-less. The doctor wasn't one of her regular neither have she recall any time she has requested her services, often was that the doctor referred the patient to her.

What truly spiked her was that all of them seem to require her service at the same time and possibly suffer from the very same bad shape due to possibly same cause.

This gained her curiosity as scholar-or gossip material.

The scholar noted that the so renowned bitch of runt may have noted her face of curiousity and gave her a smirk utter deviousness, because she knew what the scholar wanted to hear.

"Are you not curios to know how momma and aunties ended up like this?" she was obvious covering her eagerness to tell the scholar what happened and adding some ill-intentioned wording to the other three as they seemed to twitch at the momma and aunties and intentionally baiting the scholar with information of the cause for their condition.

But the scholar hesitated, why? Because she knew that asking to a magical construct for something, would surely cost her. And more if it's a Familiar, she has read so many conspirator theories and one of them was about how the familiar is the master and not the other way around and how manipulative they can be when one owes them a favor.

She really wanted to bite, even if it was just for a little bit of information on the subject how they ended like this because the symptoms seem so similar to some incomplete notes she read while back about pre-history.

For her relief she fortunately wouldn't have to make to ask the question.

"Stop delaying and just tell her already you bitch of a runt! The sooner I am done here the less I have to suffer being stuck like this." The chubby doctor saved her from asking though rudely, still is a save.

The child like familiar pouted muttering something under her breath taking her time. If it wasn't because of her nature being known and her actual age one would say from an outsider perspective she's cute-and an insider would say downright manipulation.

And after been done with her childish demeanor-manipulative- she opened her mouth.

"Last night, Doctor Marshall (witch), Miss Falna(familiar), Miss Rozeo (centaur) and Lady Helia (dhampire) were assaulted by a creature that astonishingly resembled the same characteristics as an incubus." Instead of the bitch of a runt speaking it was gruff familiar voice from behind her.

She nearly jumped when she saw the beast of a woman behind her carrying trays in a serving cart or as one could see carrying a serving cart as if were a tray. It was scary to though someone this size was silent while carrying something that clanked at every motion, she may as well killed many if she was born in times of war.

The beast of a woman either didn't note the scholar flinch or did but didn't put much importance to it.

"Were you there?" the Scholar asked curious to know more about this.

The Cu Sith shook her head "No I came at the doctor's clinic at noon just when the incubus creature was carried by one of a **Thebasian** in a carriage that transported him to the Dungeons in the Mountain in wait for a trial. I found my mistress and the other at the port of the house all bound each to a wheel chair and exuding the intense scent of seed only just very different from the common scent."

She stopped suddenly as if it struck a nerve, her face covered in blue fur now shifted in expression couldn't go unnoticed as the blush creasing her heated cheeks was and though her mouth was shut one could see in her eyes she was internally salivating plus the hair on her tail stirred up"… aside from his appearance it didn't seem to have the same smell as incubus." The women finished composing herself to what the scholar could say was her usual demeanor while putting the serving cart in front of the large bed.

The doctor corrected "Of course he smelled different from an incubus those bastard reek of demonic energy and multiple Mamono's sweet juice on them, while that guy smelled…" she couldn't finish, as someone finished her line.

"Like something was missing, someone void." The centaur finished while reaching for a bottle on the serving cart in front of the bed.

"Yeah, and its blood was ecstasies in flavor as it was meant for fangs to chunk on his neck, as if that void made his blood limitless in everything." While opening a bottle of something a metallic scent of blood and the rest something the scholar couldn't nail due to its randomness, which may tell one where the brewed content may have come from… flesh vessels. One of her blood cocktails

Sipping from the bottle the women said with a feral smile showing her characteristic white fangs and former blue eyes turned slit crimson. "I would pay him a nice fortune even if he lives me this sore just to have a bite on his neck!"

The Scholar shuddered at those eyes, they were sinister when depravity and perversion where turned on, and were now focused on her.

"Say Ling, would you mind giving your special service to all five of us- and sure that includes you Viril?" the dhampire said in alluring voice meant for seduction ending teasing the beast of a woman.

The scholar sighed she sometime in her curiosity forgets this is not social meeting with academics or gossipers but business and not the kind for a scholar or bookshop keepr but rather a part timer the one which services specializes in the extraordinary kind of massager which uses the whole body and servicing other stimuli with the vast experience and knowledge of one's own anatomy and possibly beyond.

A service that is under the label the most ancient practice and the most profitable profession that even in face war or depression it always kept itself a top.

Prostitution with its charming allure survives through its relaxing form of persuasion. Where all kind of taste are allowed to be indulged as long as you are willing to pay their price.

That is how Alidia the Bookkeeper escapes her routine through the guise of Shu Linghuo (Flexible Book) a woman of the night who offers more than just good massages but a more relaxing kind of services that is you have the coin to afford it.

And right now the former form of the Scholar now turned into that of Scholar of the Art of Hedonism, as she slipped her cloak to through her body for her now five customers to inspect her naked form.

"Gorgeous as always." the dhampire complemented.

 **Flashback End**

* * *

After fixing the soreness of the three ladies who ordered her service and indulging in their sponsor desire for an orgy with Shu Linghuo, the Scholar the next days would start to gather information about the subject of the incubus like creature which she later would learn it was a Human Male.

As a scholar she couldn't let go of such an interesting research. A human, who after having its way with four monsters didn't turn into an incubus just of the mere exposure of their mana, and even after being injected with foreign agent into its circulatory system the male was one hundred percent human, which turned his condition into a research worth her time.

But there was a problem he is now waiting in a cold cell in the dungeon to be judged by the **Madames** when they return **.** And he would surely be put in a death sentence if no one botched for an alternative mean of repaying for his misconduct.

Fortunately for him she was preparing for that.

And if things went for the right direction-her direction- well…she will lay claims of a human male for studies and make a discovery that will make history.

She felt the need to cackle out in madness, possibly the result of sleep deprivation, too much caffeine and much too much machination involving the object of her madness.

* * *

 **In the dungeons**

A man shivering as he's instinct keep warning him with bad presentiments of what is to come after him.

Oh and indeed something was coming.

But he didn't know what or who…

Surely he'll know any time soon.

* * *

 **AN** :

 **Hey Lads and Lasses me ain't dead yet.**

 **Why it took me so long to update? Well let's see hmmm… oh yeah my left hemisphere of me brain was lazy, me was working on the setting for other stories, responsibilities-either be me work, be me school, be me games to finish-, and me happened to not find a muse to work on this story-though me happened to have been working on this chapter and the next one after the last update which was when the year was still 2016. Dark Souls has ended and Slave Knight Gael is truly a badass with his awesome boss fight-I still couldn't find a copy of Dark Soul 1 Prepare to Die Edition ;_ ;.**

 **I recently posted a Freezing fic which came out due to my frustration and to prove a point that the character doesn't need to be super human/warrior like-super strong- to make a story interesting. Though the concept I used is good the Writing and the way I executed isn't to my liking-due to gaps in my vocabulary- though the first chapter was indeed to my liking. If you wish to give a review feel free to look for: "The Fool Lives, Dies and Repeat" I might work in a revamp because First Person Pov isn't my thing.**

 **As for other settings for more stories here are few summaries and plot bunnies feel free to take them:**

 _ **My Father In Law Is Lu Bu: Berserk x Dynasty Warriors Xtreme Legends and Empire**_

 _Guts didn't know what was happening, first he was fighting the god of the abyss, and later he is in place called China saving a guy named Lu Bu, who introduced him to his daughter which later after learning their language finds out is his fiancé._

 _ **This World They Live: Berserk x Dynasty Warriors Xtreme Legends and Empire**_

 _In which the world ended and the cowardly lambs died and those communities of brave wolf that lived outside of the cursed city of Falconia survived and transported to a new home in ancient china the period where Three Kingdoms were at war. Featuring the Bakiraka, Mages and The Crew in Elfheim. And Another army is on the race to conquer china._

 _ **Are You Serious? : Berserk x Bikini Warriors**_

 _In which an amnesiac Mercenary travels with a party of "heroes" to save the kingdom from the forces of evil. The entire story takes a turn because of certain mercenary meddling._

 _ **War Maiden and Strays Black Dogs: Berserk x Kuroinu**_

 _While the land of Eos and their Queendoms happened to end their 100 year war against the dark queen and starting their war against the band of mercenary Kuroinu. In their conflict they did not realize that a twist was about to happen. Inside a cavern deep in the woods, a beast from the abyss is sleeping, but in the time of its wake fate will change for the better or the worse._

 _ **Hunter of the Abyss: Berserk x Bloodborne**_

 _A day before reuniting with the Band of the Hawks, Guts wakes in strange garments but the weapon he was holding though he didn't know where it came it felt right on his hands._

 _And when he was branded during the eclipse those sealed memories of that Night of the Hunt in Yherman resurfaced and another hunt begins for Guts._

 **Disney's Mercenary: Berserk x Disney Princesses /Twisted Disney Princesses**

 _When Guts left the band of the hawk, he end up lost in the woods walking through thick mist._

 _Demon's Souls/Dark Soul/Bloodborne dungeon system._

 _ **Kagami Uchiha-The Demon Wolf: Berserk x Naruto**_

 _In which Guts is reborn as Kagami Uchiha Ancestor of Shisui Uchiha. GutsUchiha. MangekyouSharingansincebirth Hellhound Contract, Sage Mode, BerserkArmorSusanooh._

 _ **Those Walking The Abyss: Dark Souls x Queen's Blade**_

 _Artorias did vanquish the Abyss at the cost of him warping into the demon of the abyss he slew, in despair after obtaining the dark soul he open a portal through time and space is dragged toward its abyss. Unfortunatly for him someone followed behind him._

 _Artorias x Ciaran, Artorias x Aldra_

 **Ber** _ **serk x Queen's Blade**_

 _V1. Guts is reborn as a child named Owen and he has two mothers._

 _V2. Guts is reborn as a bastard child of duke, plus twin to Claudette and half-brother to Leina and Elina._

 **T** _ **he Fool Lives Dies and Repeat (Revamp): Freezing**_

 _Andre Francois was an ambitious young man who would do anything for his goals, from blackmailing to cheating, to manipulation keeping all under his perfect mask of loyalty and obedience on a backstage. So when he dies after discovering a secret, to wake up during the start of his freshman year at West Genetic again, makes him rethink of another approach to his goals. Time Travel Loop fic._

 _ **Mercenary: Berserk x Freezing**_

 _(Guts is just a regular human with badass tactical weapon trained soldier-Big Boss or Solid Snake- with Pandora/nova spider sense meeting an All Pandora-Female- Band of The Hawk which are Chevalier Black Ops and Guts joins them because he didn't have other option)_

 _ **Out of Suffering the Strongest Soul Emerges: Berserk x Highschool DxD**_

 _(Guts is reborn as Issei Hyodou and due to his soul being more stronger than the infant he start to take his original appearance, though now he has two voices in his head each wanting to kill each other the only thing that is preventing them from wrecking his head is the Dragon Slayer, oh and his has a black cat named Kuroka. Guts being Guts in Issei's place with the story taking a different route from canon.)_

 _ **A Middle Finger to Fate: Berserk x Shinmai No Maou no Testament (Testament of New Sister New Devil)**_

 _(Guts reincarnated as the twin brother of Basara Toujou and unlike his twin he is unruly defiant, shoving his middle finger utter disrespect to values the heroes tribe follows. And it doesn't help that they exiled his family after the incident with that sealed cursed sword.)_

 ** _Challenge: Steve Rogers Thaws Out 10,000 Years Too Late: Captain America/Marvel Universe x Nier: Automata_**

 _Inspired by Steve Roger Thaws out in Westeros by Doragon in Alternativehistory_

 _ **A Corner on The Deepest/Highest Level: Berserk x Hobby Japan's Seven Deadly Sins/Seven Heavenly Virtues**_

 **The poll has been closed the results are here:**

 **1 Dragon 17 6%**

 **2 Amazoness 14 5%**

 **3 Dark Valkyrie 13 4%**

 **4 Dhampire 12 4%**

 **5 Cursed Sword 12 4%**

 **6 Hellhound 9 3%**

 **7 Kunoichi 9 3%**

 **8 Valkyrie 9 3%**

 **9 Centaur 8 2%**

 **10 Pharaoh 8 2%**

 **11 Demon 8 2%**

 **12 Salamander 8 2%**

 **13 Jinko 7 2%**

 **14 Lilim 6 2%**

 **15 Echidna 6 2%**

 **16 Lizardmen 6 2%**

 **17 Minotaur 5 1%**

 **18 Vampire 5 1%**

 **19 Ryu 5 1%**

 **20 Elf 5 1%**

 **21 Dark Elf 5 1%**

 **22 Kikimora 5 1%**

 **23 Arachne 5 1%**

 **24 Jabberwock 4 1%**

 **25 Werewolf 4 1%**

 **26 Yuuki Onna 4 1%**

 **27 Ogre 4 1%**

 **28 Lamia 4 1%**

 **29 Kenjourou 3 1%**

 **30 Witch 3 1%**

 **31 Youko 3 1%**

 **32 Living Armor 3 1%**

 **33 Dark Priestess 3 1%**

 **34 Red Oni 3 1%**

 **35 Dark Angel 3 1%**

 **36 Mantis 3 1%**

 **37 Holostaur 2 0%**

 **38 Wurm 2 0%**

 **39 Chimera 2 0%**

 **40 Inari 2 0%**

 **41 Dwarf 2 0%**

 **42 Doppelganger 2 0%**

 **43 Nightmare 2 0%**

 **44 Mad hatter 2 0%**

 **45 Ren Xiongmao 2 0%**

 **46 Titania 2 0%**

 **47 Anubis 2 0%**

 **48 Ghoul 2 0%**

 **49 Apophis 1 0%**

 **50 Unicorn 1 0%**

 **51 Kraken 1 0%**

 **52 SEA Bishop 1 0%**

 **53 Weresheep 1 0%**

 **54 Wight 1 0%**

 **55 Manticore 1 0%**

 **56 Cu Sith 1 0%**

 **57Caith Sith 1 0%**

 **58 Wendigo 1 0%**

 **59 Hakutaku 1 0%**

 **60 Blue Oni 1 0%**

 **61 Jorou Gumo 1 0%**

 **62 Angel 1 0%**

 **63 Hinezumi 1 0%**

 **64 Black Harpy 1 0%**

 **65 Shirohebi 1 0%**

 **66 Golem 1 0%**

 **67 Lava Golem 1 0%**

 **68 Troll 1 0%**

 **69 Merrow 1 0%**

 **70 Goblin 1 0%**

 **71 Hobgoblin 1 0%**

 **72 Mindflayer 1 0%**

 **73 Alraune 1 0%**

 **All that now there is to do is work on the character, feel free to leave suggestions for them.**

 **Without anything else to say Adios till next time.**

 **Fanfic Rec:**

Hashirama World's Worst Matchmaker

Stumble by writer168

Otokage by writer168

The Leader by lord of land of fire

The White Sheep by Coer Ar'lan

The Game Show of Jaune Arc dating life by Azure megacyber

The Red Knight by Demon Eyes Laharl

Branches by To Mockingbird

My father Was Secretly a Killer Monkey-Man From Outer Space by EarthScorpion

The Blind and the Unseeing and Third Time's is the Charm by Stunning Sunset

Choices by random-fruitcake04

Skyrim Usurpers by Accursius

Batman's Charm,Public Service Announcemet of Justice, Justice League News, How to Seduce a Bat, What's a Date Worth? by Silver Scyther

 **PSS: Recommend me something to read.**


End file.
